How To Correctly Break Rules
by NefariousImp
Summary: Draco and Hermione are Head Boy and Girl for their seventh year. Draco has something he needs to tell Hermione. How can he shut her up long enough? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

How To Correctly Break Rules

By: NefariousImp

Rating: R

AN: This is my very first fic. All reviews good and bad are welcome. How else will I get better? Also, my grammer isn't very good even with the spell and grammer checker. I somehow forgot most of the rules that I learned in English Class ten years ago. I, also, have some trouble knowing what stuff goes with what ratings so If I cross the line someone please let me know.

Chapter One: The First Step

Hermione came out of her room and walked down the stairs to the Head's Common room. When she found out that she was Head Girl for her seventh year at Hogwarts she was ecstatic. That is until she found out that Draco Malfoy was Head Boy and that they'd be sharing living quarters for an entire year.

Draco Malfoy was the bane of her existence although there was something slightly different about him for the last few years. Something was definitely off about him but she just couldn't put her finger on what it was. There was something in his eyes when his voice spat out his normal cruel words. When he called her 'Mudblood' now, he almost flinched and she could swear she almost saw a flash of guilt in his silver eyes. And even the way he said the word didn't hold as much malice in it as it used to. She shrugged it off as her imagination.

As she finished her descent into the Common Room she noticed Draco sitting on the small couch facing her deep in though. It had only been two weeks since the school term had started and they'd barely spent two minutes in each others presence and even then it was only for Head Duties. Which was just fine with her. But as she passed the sitting area he jumped up and looked at her sharply. She didn't even see it coming much less prepare herself as he pointed his wand at her and said "Petrificus Totalus." Her body immediately locked up and her forward momentum caused her to pitch forward towards the floor, but just before she hit face first she felt two strong arms wrap around her saving her from a broken nose at least.

She was terrified. She couldn't move. Her arms and legs were frozen straight. She couldn't even blink or scream. But she was aware of everything going on around her. He hauled her up and laid her flat on her back on the couch. She could only stare straight up at the ceiling. But she could see him in her peripheral vision.

He pulled her wand out of the pocket of her robes and she saw him place both of their wands on the mantle of the fireplace. He slowly walked back over to her and sat on the edge of the couch by her hip.

'How could I let my guard down like that?' she thought. 'He's got me where he's always wanted me. Wandless, silent, and at his complete mercy. Yeah, right, like there's gonna be mercy. He's gonna torture me. And probably kill me. Or worse, hand me over to Voldemort. I bet that'd make him climb the ranks real fast cause with me as a hostage Harry will come to rescue me and be killed.' she wished she could cry.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Draco's hand coming in front of her face. She was glad she couldn't move cause she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her flinch. But she was surprised when the only thing his hand did was gently brush a strand of her hair out of her face.

He sighed deeply. As she looked at his face, the best she could, she saw resignation on his face, almost sadness. Her terror was starting to subside and curiosity was getting the best of her.

"I...I know you hate me." He said softly.

'Hello? Can you say understatement?' she thought.

"I know that doing this makes it worse. But I didn't know how to talk to you without you talking back and then we'd just end up screaming at each other and I wouldn't be able to say everything I need to say. I wouldn't be able to say everything I've needed to say for a long time. Just so you know... I'm not going to hurt you. In fact quite the opposite." He sighed deeply again.

"For the last seven years, I've been more horrible to you than I have been to anyone else. Ever. I've hated you and despised you for things that quite frankly I should have admired you for. But I was jealous of you. Oh, not at first.

"At first my little eleven-year-old mind only knew what my Father had drilled into me from the moment I was born, quite literally. His first words to me were 'My Pureblood Heir. You'll grow up and help rid the world of all the filthy blood.' Until you, I believed that Purebloods were superior to Mudbloods without question. You shook that foundation. You beat me in everything, even Potions. Although Snape has it rigged so that it seems like I'm better, but you probably already knew that. I was so jealous of you. I hated you. It didn't help when my Father started to beat me when he found out that a Mudblood had better grades than I did. Not even a Half-Blood A muggle. He was furious. It was the first time my dad ever used a Crucio on me. It was the first time I ever remember crying." He got silent for a moment. Hermione's head was reeling. 'What kind of parent uses an Unforgivable on their own child? No wonder he's so messed up.'

"You know the funny part? You knocking me silly in third year was what shook me up. Made me see you in a different light. But it wasn't until fifth year that I started realizing my Father was wrong. He's following Voldemort, who hates anything muggle or even half-blooded. Yet he himself is a half-blood that is scared of a Pureblood little boy. He's been scared of Potter since he was a baby. He was defeated by a mere baby, for crying out loud! How can anyone respect or follow someone like that? Fear? Yes, lets all be idiots and give more power to someone we fear. And Purebloods; Potter's right we are all inbred. And we're dying out. "This whole world is filled with Muggles and half bloods. There is no going back to what it once was. And even if we could I honestly don't think I'd want it to anymore." He suddenly leaned over her and looked straight into her eyes.

"Granger...Hermione, for the last seven years I've called you all sorts of horrible names. But I believe 'Mudblood was the worst. I know it probably means absolutely nothing to you and I don't blame you. But I've never said 'Sorry' in my life. But I'm saying it now. I'm sorry, Hermione. I'm sorry for making you cry. I'm sorry for calling you 'Mudblood' when we were younger. But mostly I'm sorry for calling you it after I realized it was wrong but still needed to keep up pretences. You aren't. You are better than me in everything. You are a better Witch, and a better person than I am. I've been jealous all these years and I'm sorry. You deserve everything you've worked so hard for. You've deserved better from me. I'm even sorry to Potter and Weasley. And I'd like to start over if we could. If you can forgive me, even though I don't deserve it, I'd really like to be your friend." He stared into her brown eyes a few more seconds before standing up and retrieving his wand. "Finite Incantatum." He said pointing the wand at her. She sat up slowly. Through his speech she could barely summon a single thought but now her mind wouldn't stop working. She finally settled on though and looked up at his face. His eyes were filled with trepidation. She stood up.

"You're wrong." She said simply. He looked confused. "It doesn't mean 'nothing' to me. You're apology means more to me than you'll ever know and I accept it. And I'm not mad about the spell you used on me. You're reasons for using it were justified. I would've started yelling at you. Thank you for saving my nose by the way. Did you mean everything you said to me?"

"Every single word." He replied looking her in the eye. She nodded slightly.

"Then I accept your friendship. Although trust will be a while in coming, alright?" He nodded. "You know Harry and Ron will have a fit and think this is all a trick, right? They won't believe you." Panic started to cloud his eyes.

"No! You can't! Nobody must know. If my Father finds out then I'm dead! He'll kill me. And I don't mean that the way other kids say that my Father really will kill me." He said grabbing her shoulders. His eyes were almost wild.

"Calm down. Malfoy! Let go of my arms. Calm down. I'll make you a deal. We talk to Harry and Ron and try to get them to see reason. And if they can't then we Obliviate it from their minds. And you know how I feel about memory charms. Especially on Harry and Ron. But I can't keep this from them without giving them a chance. Do you understand that? I'll even do the spell myself. If nothing else just to make sure it's done correctly." He still looked hesitant but had calmed down considerably. "Alright? But no secrets. We tell them and we tell them everything. Any plans of Voldemort or your Father's. And I'm bringing a vial of Verataserum. They won't trust you on you word alone. Tonight after supper I'll invite them back here. I promise you no one will know anything you've said here tonight. We won't even tell Dumbledore until he needs to know it. Agreed?" He stared at her a few more seconds.

"You may not trust me yet, but I trust you. In public I will have to act like I always do. You know that right? My Father can't know. If I act any differently it will get back to him. Other Death Eaters kids go here and it's like a giant spy network. Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, to name a few. So, as long as you can understand that, I'm agreed. Tonight after Supper." He said.

"Okay. I agree as well. I'd better go; I'm late for meeting Ginny." She said and picked up her wand and went to the portrait to leave. "Firestorm." She turned before it opened. "Draco?" He looked up at her. "Thank you." He nodded and she left the room.

She ran down the halls and stairways as fast as she could to the Gryffindor Common room. She slid to a halt outside the portrait and composed herself. "Pepper Pops." She said and the portrait opened. She walked in Harry, Ron, and Ginny sat on the couches talking.

"Hermione! You're late." Ginny said standing up.

"Sorry, got caught up in Head Duties. Thank God there aren't any classes today, or I'd have never made it on time to any of them." They looked at her funny. "What?"

"Nothing, Mione, just never heard you say anything pleasant about not going to class." Ron said chuckling. Hermione tried not to blush and fixed a scowl on her face.

"I do have a life outside class you know."

"Yeah, and it's called the library." Ron snickered.

"Do shut up Ron. By the way, I need both of you to come to my Common Room immediately after Supper. Ginny, I think I want you there too. I need to talk to you guys about something very important. But don't tell anyone you're meeting me in my Head Room. Just trust me." She said.

"Alright, but what about Malfoy."

"He won't be a problem. It's already taken care of. Ginny, if you're ready?" She nodded and stood up. "Bye, guys." They waved and left the common room. They had planned on working on picking out an outfit for tomorrows outing to Hogsmeade. When they got to Ginny's room. Hermione turned to her. Making sure no one was in the room she said

"I need your help. I need some Verataserum from Snape's potions closet. I need a lookout. I'll explain why I need it tonight, but it's really important that no one finds out about it. Will you help me?"

"Hermione? What's going on?"

"I...I I'll tell you some but not everything. Malfoy and I talked a few minutes ago that's why I was late. He actually apologized to me for the last seven years. In short he's asked me to become his friend but we both know that this could easily be a plot to get us to lower our guard. But there's something...I really think he's serious. There's just something in his eyes...His father uses the Cruciatus on him. He's really terrified of his father. So, tonight I'm sitting the boys all down and giving Malfoy the Veretaserum. I'm going to take all of the wands except yours and mine. Cause we both know that we are more levelheaded than the boys are. I'm also going to bind the guys to their chairs so they can talk without killing each other. Malfoy didn't want to even tell the guys cause he's scared it'll get back to his father. But I promised him that if the boys couldn't handle it then I would Obliviate the whole conversation from their minds. I don't think I'll need to do that with you now do I?"

"No, I can handle it."

"He'll have to act like the same old Malfoy we all know and loathe to keep up appearances cause apparently most of the Slytherins are all Death Eater's kids and it'd get back to his dad."

"Okay, I can see that. Not a big shock when you think about it. So, do you need the potion now?"

"Yeah, I better get it now. Can you keep Harry and Ron busy while I get Harry's invisible cloak?"

"Yeah, come on." She sighed. Wait at the foot of the stairs out of sight and I'll draw their attention away from you. Here, I'll change shirts." She said pulling on a really tight low-cut lavender baby tee that showed her mid-riff. She ran down the stairs. She went to the side of the room opposite the stairs and spun around for the boys to see.

"What do you think?" Ron and Harry looked up. Harry was slack-jawed over seeing Ginny's curvy form, while Ron was spluttering in shock from seeing his baby sister in revealing clothing.

"What do you think you're wearing! Go change right now! Where did you even get that?" Ron choked out. Hermione slipped up the boy's stairway.

"You're not the boss of me!" Ginny screeched. Hermione went to Harry's trunk and pulled out the very think cloak. She slipped it on and padded down the stairs casting a 'Silencio' spell on her feet. She walked over to Ginny and nudged her gently from behind. Ginny stomped over to the portrait as Ron was still yelling at her. "Pepper Pops!" She yelled the portrait swung open and Hermione slipped out. Ron grabbed Ginny's arm before she could follow.

"Go change!" He bellowed.

"Fine." She stormed up the steps and the portrait closed. Hermione ran down the halls to Snape's potion closet. He was nowhere insight. The hall was empty. She whispered a spell she had learned in fifth year that opened any door or lock. 'Solarioma' was stronger than 'Alohamora' and it was rarely known. She had stumbled upon it when she couldn't sleep one night and decided to sneak into the library to get a new book and went into the restricted section. She hadn't found a thing yet that it didn't open, even password protected doors. She quickly slipped in, and shut the door behind her.

"Accio Veretaserum." She whispered and a vial flew off the shelf into her outstretched hand. She tucked it into her pocket and slipped out of the room looking up and down the hall to make sure no one saw the door open on it's own.

She locked the door back up and ran back to the Gryffindor Common room she whispered the password and slipped inside. Ginny had drawn the boy's attention away from the door and it shut behind her. She went up to Ginny and nudged her back again.

Ginny walked to the other side of the room. She had seen the door open. Hermione dashed up the stairs and returned the cloak to the chest, relocking it. She walked back down the stairs and peeked around the corner to see the boy's attention still away from her. She walked into the room and behind the boys and plopped down on the couch.

"Hermione, tell Ginny that shirt is too revealing." Ron turned to her. Hermione shrugged.

"It's my shirt. And I think it looks great on her. If I was wearing it you wouldn't have any problem now would you Ron." Ron gaped at her like a fish. "That's different, Mione. She's my little sister!"

"Ron, you're being a hypocrite. Come on Ginny; let's go change it before he has a coronary. Besides I think I'll wear it tomorrow." Ginny looked at Ron smugly as the girls walked back to Ginny's room.

"So, did you get it?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, now the problem is putting it back when we are done. We only need about three drops. So, I'm gonna go ahead and go."

"Okay, see you at Supper."

A few hours later, Hermione was seated in the Great Hall at the Gryffindor table facing the Slytherin table. Draco walked in and sat in his normal spot facing her. He glanced at her. She tilted her chin down slightly in a nod and he did the same. Ron and Harry sat down across from her, blocking her view. It was just as well. They didn't need to be caught staring at each other. They left Supper a little early. They didn't want anyone to see all of them going to the Head's Common room. Draco had left a few minutes before them. "Firestorm" she whispered. They ducked quickly into the Head's common room. Draco was nowhere to be seen.

"Wow, this is really nice." Harry said. They hadn't been in here yet.

"Yeah, sit down." She said. The boys sat on the couch. "Accio Harry and Ron's wands." Both of their wands flew into her hand."Immoblio." She said before they could protest. Their arms and legs flew together like they were tied up but without the stiffness of the spell Draco used on her.

"Mione? What's going on?" Ron said hesitantly.

"What's going on is I need you guys to sit and listen without your usual tempers flaring. I'm trusting Ginny to stay calm. I've told her a bit about what is going on so she's somewhat prepared. Malfoy!" Hermione yelled.

The door at the top of the stairs opened and Draco walked out and down the stairs. He saw Ginny and hesitated, lifting an eyebrow in Hermione's direction.

"I trust her more than the boys in this situation." He looked at Ginny and nodded. "I need your wand." He didn't even hesitate as he handed it to her. Harry and Ron's mouths dropped open. "Sit, please." He did as she asked. "Immoblio." His arms and legs bound together. She pulled out the potion. "Harry, Ron, Ginny, I've asked you to come tonight to find out what I found out this afternoon. That Draco has changed." Harry and Ron started protesting. "Do I need to silence you too?" They shook their heads. "This is Veretaserum."

"You got it! Hell, Granger, I'm impressed." Draco said with a grin.

"It was easy. I'm actually disappointed it wasn't harder. Snape must be slipping. Now, there are rules to this. Draco will take the serum. However, if your questions start getting cruel or too embarrassing I will silence you two and I'll ask the questions. This was my idea and he agreed to it. He apologized to me this afternoon. We talked or rather he talked I listened. He asked to put it all behind us and be friends. I agreed. I also told him I couldn't trust him and that I'd have to tell you guys. Well, this is how I fix both of those in one blow. Draco, I'm giving you three drops of this, we'll wait for one minute for it to take effect and then I will begin to question you. After I'm sure it's working we will begin the so-called interrogation."

She gave Draco three drops of the potion and put the top back on, putting it back into her pocket.

"Ginny can you put the wands up in my room so there won't be any temptation to Accio them?" Ginny nodded and took the wands upstairs. She returned a moment later and sat down in the chair across from Hermione's. Draco and the boys stared at each other from across the coffee table so that they were sitting in a square. Draco, to his right, Hermione, then Ron, Harry, then Ginny.

"Ron, Harry, one more thing. Anything said here stays between us. I've already promised Draco that if I can't trust you with this then I will Obliviate this whole thing from your memory. None of this goes outside the five of us. And we won't tell Dumbledore until it becomes necessary. Until Draco or I think it's necessary. Outside of these meetings we act like we always do. We hate Draco and he hates us. His Father cannot find out. I've promised him. Draco, are you ready?" He nodded. "What is your name?" He rolled his eyes.

"I don't have amnesia. Why don't you ask how many fingers you're holding up and we can see if I have a concussion as well."

"Malfoy, just answer my questions and stop being a smart-ass. And here are your fingers." She said giving him the two-finger salute, which is the British equivalent to the U.S. middle finger. He chuckled.

"Draconius Black Malfoy, And two fingers."

"Alright. What is your biggest secret?" He looked terrified. "I'm sorry, but I have to make sure it's working."

"Can I please whisper it to you?" He choked out trying his best to hold it in. She was about to say 'yes' and stand up when he couldn't hold it any more and it burst out. "I'm in love with you!" All four of the other people in the room gaped at him with wide eyes. Draco looked down at his lap in shame, not able to meet any of their eyes.

"I didn't want you to find out like that. And I certainly didn't want to tell you in front of an audience. But there it is. Go ahead and laugh at me. Pureblood Draco Malfoy has been in love with Hermione Granger since I saw her at the Yule Ball for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. What's bad is she's the one girl I can never have. My father would kill me, and you guys would kill me. But now you know." He looked up at them.

"All this time you've been mean to her, you've been in love with her?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but only since the Yule ball. Before then I meant it. And actually I even tried to mean it until fifth year. I tried to fight it for a while. But she's incredible, and beautiful, and smart, and sexy, and..."

"We get the idea." Ron interrupted.

"Sorry, you ask me a question I'm forced to answer, obviously."

"Alright." Harry said with a sigh. "Is any of this a trick? Is this to gain our trust and then turn us in?"

"No."

"Are you a Death Eater?" Ron asked.

"No."

"Are you going to be one?"

"If my Father forces me to, yes, but no, I don't want to be one."

"Why not?"

"For starters Voldemort is a hypocrite. He hates anything not Pureblooded but he himself is half-blooded. He may be a big scary powerful wizard but a baby defeated him. Yet all these idiots follow him. And yes that includes my Father. If they had half a brain they'd gang up on him and kill him. He couldn't fight them all off."

"Why don't you join our side?" Harry asked.

"Because I don't think I can stomach killing my father. I want out of the war completely."

"Come on, Malfoy," Ron said. "Your fathers an evil, sick, sadistic bastard." Draco looked at him sharply.

"Weasley, if you found out tomorrow that your father was an undercover Death Eater, could you kill him? Even if he was about to kill you?"

"No, I couldn't, but that's different."

"No, it's not. My father is my father, sick evil bastard or not. I love him. I hate who he is, but I do love him. Even if he's about to kill me I don't think I could do It. I might, but I won't know till I'm facing the end of his wand with the killing curse on his lips."

"What does your mother think of all of this?" Harry asked.

"Just before school started this year, my father obliviated my mother. She's in St. Mungo's next to Gilderoy Lockhart. So she isn't thinking much of anything."

"He did that to his wife?" Hermione looked at him in horror.

"He'd do it to anyone, even himself if Voldemort told him to. She was the reason I decided to confront Hermione and ask for help from her. I'm actually glad she asked to include you guys cause I've always wanted to be friends with you Potter. And as for the Weasleys, lets just say I've been warming up to them for a while now. When we first met I was actually hurt that you rejected my friendship. It was a first for me. And I was jealous of Ron and Hermione cause they were nobodies in my world. But they got the most powerful and feared wizard next to Dumbledore and Voldemort as their best friend. And I hated you guys for it. Well, I've grown up quite a bit."

"When does your father expect you to take the Dark Mark?" Harry asked.

"The day after Graduation, but I'm But I'm not going to be here. I'm leaving for the Muggle world as soon as graduation is over. Sooner, if everything gets fucked up before then. That's why I needed Hermione's help. I know very little of the muggle world but If I'm going to live there for merlin knows how long I'd better get a tutor. It's the only place my father won't look and if he does it's a big world. And nobody but you guys will know I'm still alive."

"Do you know of any of Voldemort's or your Fathers plans?"

"He's planning on killing Dumbledore, but he's been planning that for years so who knows when it is. But if I had to hazard a guess I'd say it was before the end of the year. "

"Malfoy," Harry said. "Have you ever killed or used an unforgivable?"

"Yes. My Father taught them to me. Before I started Hogwarts." He paused. "It was a month before first year. He brought a boy to the house. He was a little older than me, maybe thirteen to my eleven. He trained me on all the curses."

"You killed him?" Hermione said wide-eyed.

"No, my Father did. But I used the others on him for practice. I didn't like it. But I wanted to please him so much. He made me kill my horse with the killing curse. I loved that damn horse. He bought me a new one. Never did like horses as much after that. I think I'd rather have used the Killing curse on the boy than the other two. I don't think it would have haunted my dreams half as bad as hearing that boy scream in pain while my dad stood by laughing and telling me what a great job I was doing." They all sat silently absorbing this information for a moment.

"So any other plans?" Harry asked.

"They're gonna use Granger to get to you. It's already in his plans to take you down. They're gonna kidnap her. You being your normal heroic self go to save her and walks right into their trap. They're gonna use Hermione against you. One way or another. Even if they just kill her to lower your moral or make you angry enough to get sloppy." They sat in silence a moment.

"Why don't you take her with you?" Ginny asked suddenly.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Hermione. Why don't you take her with you when you go to the muggle world?"

"Well, frankly, I'd love to, but I don't think they'd go for that."

"I'd go for it." Hermione said suddenly. All four heads whipped up to look at her. "In fact I think it's a great idea. I don't get used as bait; Harry and Ron don't die because they care about me. I help Malfoy get used to a whole New World. It's perfect. We can stay with my Aunt Marie in America or my Uncle Tom in Italy. My parents can go on some cruise or something so they aren't targeted cause we all know that they'd come after my parents to get to me."

"Mione, are you sure?" Ron asked.

"I think so. Draco, what do you think?"

"I think it's a perfect idea. It's what I wanted to suggest at first but didn't cause I didn't think any of you would be open to it."

"I think it's a good plan." Harry said. "Draco, I want you to make me a promise while you are under the truth serum. I want you to promise that you will never hurt Hermione. I want you to promise that you will protect her with your life." Harry said looking into Draco's grey eyes.

"I promise that I will never knowingly hurt Hermione Granger and that I will protect her with my life. I also promise that anyone who does hurt her I will seek vengeance upon them." Silver and Green eyes connected for several long moments. Harry broke the contact with a nod.

"I accept your promise and if you still want it I accept your offer for friendship."

"Thank you and yes. Weasley? Are we friends too?" Draco looked over at Ron. Ron looked at him for a moment undecided.

"Will you extend those promises to Ginny as well?"

"You want me to promise to never hurt her and to protect her as well?" Ron nodded. "Alright, I extend my promises to include Ginny Weasley as well."

"Thank you. And I accept your friendship as well. Although, I still think you're a twitchy ferret!" Hermione and Ginny smiled at each other.

"Well, I think we can release you guys now. Finite Incantatum." Ginny ran back up to get their wands as the boys stood up and stretched.

"Malfoy, will you guys take Ginny with you when you go?" Ron asked.

"If she wants to go, she's welcome as far as I'm concerned. Hermione?"

"Of course, but don't you think you should ask her first?"

"Ask me what?" Ginny said coming down the stairs.

"If you want to go with us when we jump ship." Malfoy smirked.

"Sure. I don't think I'm cut out for war anyway."

"Okay, on Christmas break I'll start making the arrangements. We should probably make emergency arrangements as well. Just in case the ship sinks faster than we thought." Hermione said.

"Well, we can make a really small object a Portkey that works with a password. Like a ring or something." Ginny said handing the boys their wands. They all sat down.

"Actually, I've already made one. I just figured out the charm for it a few days ago. See my ring? I just say the word... well; it takes me to my parent's house. Into the garden in the back yard. I'll make an emergency one though that will take me to a cave in the woods behind my aunt's house in America. That will be our emergency Portkey destination. Ginny hand me your bracelet." Ginny took it off and Hermione put it on the coffee table along with her ring. "Draco? Do you have a ring or something you wear all the time? Harry? Ron?" Draco ran upstairs and returned a minute later with a ring. It was a silver dragon with emerald eyes. "Wow, this is pretty." Ron and Harry each had gold rings. Harry's was a Griffin with ruby eyes. It was a birthday present from Hermione three years ago. Ron's was a simple gold R traced in crimson. "Alright we need an activation word. It will activate it no matter who says it or who is wearing it. Like if I'm captured and incapacitated and you dumb-asses come to rescue me you can say the word from a distance. If I can hear you then the Portkey can hear you. And if we are both wearing our Portkeys then we are both teleported to our safety zone. And that includes us as a group. Like if they were already active and we were all wearing them and I said the password it would activate all of them. So, we need a rare password. Preferable something muggle that none of the wizards would think of. Like Mitochondrion."

"What the bloody hell is a Mitochondrion?" Draco looked at her funny. She noticed the funny looks on the others.

"It's a microscopic part of the body." She frowned.

"Uh, how about something we can remember if we are fleeing for our lives. Not all of us can remember big words like your dictionary-brain can." Ron grinned.

"Well, this will take a few minutes. Why don't you guys go do something? Draco, give them a tour or something. A quiet tour, I really need to concentrate. This is a really complicated spell; it's like me trying to create a Stargate. That's it! Our activation word: Stargate. It's perfect cause it's easy to remember and none of the wizards will know the word much less put two common words like that together." She said excitedly.

"What may I ask is a Stargate?" Draco asked patiently.

"Well, it's not real, well as far as we know, I mean muggles don't believe in magic...anyway, it's a muggle Science-fiction show on the Telly. It's mostly in America. I fell in love with it when I stayed with my Aunt Marie one summer. It's about these Stargates that are really Wormholes that connect different planets and galaxies. And these government guys go to them and save the planets from evil aliens called 'Gould' who look like our Ancient Egyptian Gods."

"Okay! Stargate it is. Come on before she goes off on another tangent." Draco said pulling Harry's arm towards the stairs.

"What's a Wormhole?" Ginny whispered to the others. As soon as they disappeared into his room Hermione began. It took fifteen minutes to finish it and she had sweat rolling down her face.

"Alright, I'm done." Hermione said collapsing on the couch. They came down the stairs and sat down. Draco sat next to Hermione and Harry sat on the other side of her. She handed each of them their Portkeys. "Don't say the word unless you're ready to visit America. This room is the return destination. However, Hogwarts is supposed to be warded against Portkeys and Apparating, but I don't think we want to visit it unless it's an emergency."

"I think that's a very wise decision, Miss Granger." They jumped up and faced the down to see Dumbledore himself standing in front of the portrait.

"Headmaster!" Hermione cried out.

"Please, sit down." They all sat back in their seats as Dumbledore took the empty chair across from the couch. "There is no spell that is performed here within these walls that I don't know about. This year at least. Over the Summer I devised a Magic Alarm spell to protect the students. I know about the Petrificus Totalus and the Immoblios and the very intriguing new Portkey spell Miss Granger has created. Not to mention the very rare unlocking spell used on the Potions closet. Miss Granger, I do believe you have a potion that belongs to Professor Snape?" Hermione fumbled in her pocket for the Veretaserum.

"Headmaster, I can explain." Hermione said quickly as she handed it to him. He raised a hand to silence her.

"There is no need, Miss Granger. With Voldemort back and a war imminent, I felt the need to take precautions. I am aware that there are spies in our midst. So, I out thought them. Have any of you ever heard of a video camera?" Hermione and Harry's jaw dropped while the other three shook their heads no. "It is a muggle device that takes moving pictures, If hooked up to a Telly or monitor, I can see and hear everything that happens in the room as it is happening.

"This Summer I had a muggle friend of mine who is aware of the Wizarding world order me enough for every room in the castle. He also came and set them up for me in secret. Only Professor McGonagal and my self are aware of them. And now you five.

"This afternoon my magic alarm went off so I went to my Video Surveillance room that I have now hidden in my office. And I have watched the five of you very closely today. And I have listened. And I am very proud of all of you.

"Mister Malfoy, I do believe I am the most proud of you. It takes great courage to go against what you have been taught and those who taught them. I also approve of the way you five have handled yourself today. Even the broken rules were not broken without good reason. They were not done in mere mischief or for evil. They were done for protection for others and for protection for yourself. I find myself immensely pleased and proud that the five of you are the future protection of the innocent and our front line against Voldemort.

"I am in agreement that Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger, and Miss Weasley need to leave. Mister Malfoy, I do believe that if you were to be pitted against your father in battle you would hesitate and perish. And that is as it should be; that is the hesitation, not the perishing . It is unnatural to kill anyone, much less your flesh and blood. It pains me that even the thought needs to be entertained. Even if you were to succeed in killing your father in battle it would lead to a lifetime of pain and self-hatred. Your subconscious mind will not see that it was either him or you. It will only see that you killed your father." He looked at him. Draco was trying to keep his eyes dry.

"You all may keep the Portkeys, as I'm sure you will need them and will only use them for emergencies. They will work here. My wards are only for existing spells. You, Miss Granger have created new ones that my powerful wards don't cover. I commend you for your work, but guard your secrets closely. We wouldn't want these spells in the wrong hands.

"Just remember to be careful when creating your own spells and charms. The Killing Curse was in truth meant to be a mere stunning spell. But when its creator went to use it on his enemy, his hate for its victim twisted it into what we have now. Also, Miss Granger, I find that I trust your judgment and I am giving you and you alone access to the restricted section of the Library. However, I would be careful what you read. The Dark Arts are not to be taken lightly." He turned to study Draco closely. "Mister Malfoy, is there something you wish to tell me?" The Veretaserum had yet to wear off.

"Yes, Sir, Professor Snape is a Death Eater." The other four gasped. He turned to look at them. "What you guys are actually surprised?" They all shook their heads in the negative.

"I am aware of Professor Snape's status as a member of Voldemort's inner circle. Many years ago he came to me. I myself used six drops of Veretaserum on him. I was not about to take my chances with a Death Eater. He agreed to be a spy for Voldemort. Mister Potter, do you remember your first Quidditch game? Where you thought Professor Snape had hexed your broom? Snape was chanting a counter-curse."

"Why is he so mean to us?" Hermione asked.

"Like our young Mister Malfoy here, he must keep up pretenses. He is actually quite fond of the three of you." All of them looked shocked.

"Man, he's a good actor. I'd have never guessed." Ron said.

"Here is your library pass, Miss Granger." He said pulling a card from his robes and handing it to her. "If you need me for anything my office door is always open to any of you. I give you all permission to visit in the Head Common room until midnight on Saturday nights but try to stay in here. Mister Filch doesn't like you much Mister Potter. I'm not sure why."

"Why is he so cranky all the time?" Harry asked.

"Isn't it obvious that he needs a good shagging? Have you looked at him? I don't think he's ever had sex with a girl." Draco clapped his hand over his mouth as everyone laughed. Even Dumbledore chuckled. "Stupid truth serum." Draco grumbled.

"It should wear off by midnight." Dumbledore smiled to him and pulled a jar out of his robes and set it on the coffee table. "Have some Fizzing Whizbee. Good Night." He said and left. It was already ten o'clock. They stayed up until midnight talking and goofing off. At one point Draco threw a pillow at Hermione and the two of them started beating each other up with pillows.

"I give! You win." He finally wheezed between laughs. The others stared at him.

"Who are you?" Ron asked. "The Draco Malfoy I know would never surrender, much less have a pillow fight."

"This is me being the kind of person I've always wanted to be but couldn't. I still can't be outside these four walls. I've always wanted friends; I've always wanted someone to be proud of me for reasons other than me being a complete bastard. I'm sorry to all of you guys. I wish I could have said it sooner. Course now when we fight it'll be more banter than pure hatred. That at least is a relief." Draco sighed.

"Well, alright then." Harry said and began pummeling Draco with a pillow. Draco roared and started hitting back.

"I might give in to a girl but there's no way I'm giving in to you!" Soon all five of them were involved.

Later, after they had calmed down. The talked about the plans for the 'Trouble Trio', as Harry called Draco, Hermione, and Ginny. He said he actually felt sorry for Draco having to live with two stubborn, strong-willed girls. But he did promise. Draco gave them all the advice and plans of his father's and Voldemort's that he could think of. They eventually said their goodnights and left Hermione and Draco alone.

"Thank You, Hermione." she looked at him. "Thanks for making me tell them. You have no idea of the load that's been lifted off my shoulders. It really means a lot to me that you guys are giving me this chance."

"Say it again." She whispered.

"Thank You." He said. She shook her head no.

"No, the part where you said my name." He smiled at her.

"Hermione...I've always liked your name, that's why I never used it. I thought you didn't deserve such a pretty name. I was wrong, It doesn't do you justice." She smirked at him.

"Boy, you really are smitten with me aren't you. I could get used to this truth stuff." She smiled softly at him. He scowled at her.

"Don't mock me."

"I'm not and besides it's after midnight."

"So?" He huffed.

"So?" She grinned and reached up and kissed his cheek. "So the Veretaserum has already worn off." She winked as she climbed the stairs. "Goodnight, Draco." She said as she disappeared into her room.

Draco dropped the hand that was covering the spot where she had kissed him as a wide grin slowly spread across his face. He started dancing around the Common Room whispering 'Yes! Yes!' He suddenly froze and looked around the room wide-eyed a moment before he chuckled.

"Goodnight, you Old Coot." He said as he went to bed.

Across the castle, Dumbledore sat chuckling. In front of the magically powered television monitor.

"Goodnight Mister Malfoy. I should have gotten one of these years ago. I do believe this will be a very interesting year."

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

How To Correctly Break Rules

By: NefariousImp

AN: Thanks for all the reviews for my first story. I'm somewhat disappointed with how it's going though. It seems a little dull to me. Maybe I'll be able to liven it up some?

Chapter Two: Keeping On The Masks

The next morning was the trip to Hogsmeade.

Hermione was dressed in the lavender shirt Ginny wore yesterday with some tight bluejeans. She headed into the common room when she saw Draco sitting on the couch fiddling with his wand.

"Well, this looks familiar. You aren't going to hex me again, are you, Malfoy...Draco?" He looked up at her and smirked.

"I might, but only if I need to shut you up again." She came down the steps and sat beside him on the couch. He stared at her for a minute. "You look really nice today. I'm really starting to regret keeping up the charade."

"We must though. It's the only way. If you want we can meet somewhere today. Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop should do." He smirked and raised one eyebrow.

"Do I get to snog you?" She laughed.

"I only stopped hating you yesterday! At least let me get to start liking you before we go snogging!"

"But you aren't denying that there's a someday!" He smirked triumphantly and leaned back on the couch with his hands behind his head and legs stretched out and crossed at the ankle.

Hermione had to admit to herself that on looks alone there probably was a 'someday'.

"Keep it up and I'll hex your lips off your face." She mock scowled.

"Well you can always put them on your face." He said slyly. "Or anywhere on you for that matter." He said roving his silvery-blue eyes heatedly along her body. She flushed bright red, which widened his smirk.

"I think..." She started and her voice cracked slightly. She cleared her throat and tried again. "I think we should be heading off. Wouldn't want to be late." She stood and he put out a hand.

"Help me up?" She rolled her eyes but grabbed his hand and tugged. He stood up quickly and wrapped his arms around her.

"You did that on purpose, you idiot." she huffed, not pulling away.

"I did. I think you liked it though." She snorted in denial but her heart was racing.

When did he start smelling so good?

Course she'd never been this close to him but that was beside the point.

"Do you like me yet?" He asked raising his eyebrows and smiling innocently at her.

"You're slightly less annoying than you were yesterday, but far more annoying than you were two minutes ago." She said breathing in deeply through her nose.

God, what was that scent? It was driving her crazy!

"Are you sniffing me?" He asked with a delighted grin and wide eyes.

"What? No! Of course not, I just think I have to sneeze! Must be your cologne or something, what is it by the way?"

Yes, what is it so I can buy some and soak my pillows with it!

He just smirked knowingly at her.

Stupid man, how dare he read her like a book!

"It's a muggle cologne. Stetson, I believe it's called." She snorted in disbelief.

"Yeah, right, for starters it's muggle stuff, and that can't be it, because my dad wears the stuff and it smells nothing like that on him. I think that stuff stinks." Hermione protested pulling out of his arms.

"P.H." He said.

Huh? What does that mean?

"It's a muggle term, Princess."

Princess? Oh, that was sweet.

Damn him breaking me down.

She fought the urge to melt and scowled at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Ph balance. Every persons PH is different. Colonges and perfumes smell different on each person due to their PH levels. You are a muggle, why don't you know this?"

"I'm a muggle, but I still don't know how to do brain surgery. And besides, how do you, Draco Malfoy, know anything about this?"

"For the last year, I've been reading everything muggle-related I could get my hands on. I snuck into Muggle london one day, when my parents were busy in Diagon Alley, and found a library. I've been Apparating to a broom closet in the Library every chance I could. After hours of course."

She smiled in surprise.

A whole year; Researching Muggles?

"So, Stetson, huh?" he nodded. "I think I just changed my opinion on it." She said shyly and walked to the portrait.

He smirked as he realized she had pretty much admitted that she was sniffing him. And he noticed that she hadn't denied liking him holding her.

Wandering around Hogsmeade with Harry, Ron, and Ginny; Hermione couldn't help but look around for the silvery-blonde hair. She almost wished she could run into him just to see him. Even though she knew he'd still be a jerk to her. But at least now she knew that he didn't mean it anymore.

She smiled to herself as she realized that she was starting to like him. And it was only the first day!

"You're thinking about a certain Slytherin, aren't you?" Ginny came up and whispered in her ear. Hermione struggled not to blush.

"Oh, course not! I'm just trying to make sure he's not around." she whispered furitively.

"Yes, but to do that, you'd have to be thinking about him!" Ginny smirked and walked off quickly.

Nosey little smart ass! Too observant for her own good.

"Hey, guys, I'm gonna run into Scrivenshaft's. I need to get a new quill." She said. "I'll meet you guys at The Three Broomsticks in a bit." She didn't wait for a reply, as she hurried towards the store.

Sure enough, Draco was there in the back waiting for her. He smirked.

"That was fast, couldn't keep away from me, eh?" She was really gonna have to work on the whole blushing thing!

"Actually, I completely forgot. I just needed a new quill." She said nonchalantly.

"Uh, huh, the quills are at the front of the store, Dear." He smirked. She froze, realizing she'd lost her last leg to stand on. She sighed and turned to look at him. "Why don't you just admit it, Hermione?"

"Admit what? That you're still an arrogant prat? Gladly." She smiled sweetly.

"Admit that you are at least starting to like me. Hurry it up so we can get on with the snogging." Her mouth dropped open in outrage.

Okay, so it was fake outrage, but he didn't have to know that.

So, she was starting to like the attention. She was even starting to like him, but just a smidgen! She couldn't concede too fast.

"I most certainly..." she was cut off as Draco grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. He slowly slid his left hand around her neck to the back of her head. She was so surprised she couldn't even protest as he gently pulled her into a soft, sensuous kiss. Her mouth parted in a slight gasp and he traced his toungue on the insides of her lips.

It was slow and soft and she suddenly couldn't breathe. And it certainly wasn't for the lack of oxygen.

He kissed her bottom lip sweetly and pulled back.

She hadn't even realised that her eyes had closed before the hand had reached the back of her neck.

She sighed and opened her eyes to see Draco staring at her with more than just lust in his pewter eyes. She realised that he really did love her, even though she had heard it under the truth serum the night before. It hadn't seemed real till she saw his eyes.

Much more of this and she'd just skip right over the like and go straight to the love part.

She was breathing deeply and still couldn't seem to breathe.

Voices from the front of the store woke them from their trance. Draco smiled sweetly at her and turned and left. She was still standing back among the journals and scrolls with her hand on her lips as Lavender and Pavarti came around the shelf.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" Lavender asked. She shook her head to clear it.

"Yeah, just bit my lip." She covered.

"Oh, well, we were just buying a new journal." She said not sure if she was convinced.

"Yeah, I better go. I'll see you guys later." She said and left the store. She wandered over to The Three Broomsticks and crossed the room to where her friends sat waiting. She sat down.

"Hermione, where's your new quill?" Ron asked. Her eyes went wide and Ginny's face grew far too interested for her liking.

"Oh! I'll...uh, pick one up before we leave. I didn't feel like carrying any packages yet." She said sipping on the butterbeer that was set before her.

"Did you see anything you...fancy?" Ginny asked innocently but Hermione choked on her drink at the real meaning behind her words.

"Mione, are you okay?" Ron asked thumping her on her back.

"Yeah, just went..." she said still coughing "down the wrong pipe." She managed to gain control and looked at Ginny.

"Well? Did you?" She asked with a sly smirk and a devious twinkle in her eye.

"As a matter of fact yes. It was perfect and absolutely...perfect." She sighed almost dreamily. Ron and Harry exchaged bewildered looks.

"Least now we know what to get you for Christmas." Harry said. "Didn't know you liked quills so much." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Was it one of those that make you want to melt when you feel it on your skin?" Ginny asked carefully watching Hermione's face. Hermione blushed. Ginny grinned.

"It's the best I could ever get. Perfect in every way." She looked at Ginny and was suddenly happy she had someone who knew what happened. Knowing Ginny she understood everything Hermione was trying to say.

"I need to use the loo. Hermione, come with me?" Ginny asked. Normally, Hermione didn't do the group thing to the restroom but she pretty much knocked over her chair trying to stand only to turn and run straight into a hard surface. She pulled back and looked up into those grey eyes.

She suddenly realized that there wouldn't be any kind words or sweet kisses. He was going to ruin the memory of her first kiss with him just by opening his mouth. A pleading look came into her eyes.

Crabbe and Goyle stood behind him and didn't see his eyes as he smiled and jerked his eyes to the left, indicating she leave quickly. She quickly slid past him and hurried to the restroom as he called out to her.

"Nice running into you, Granger." She smiled to herself as she went into the bathroom with Ginny right behind her. She was glad he let her escape so she couldn't hear him bash her friends.

"Alright, now, spill! And no lame quill metaphors!" Ginny said as soon as the door shut behind them.

"He kissed me! Oh, my God! It was so...I can't even describe it! I mean I've been kissed before, I mean, there was Victor. But this made the kisses with Victor feel like I was kissing my pillow!" Suddenly the bathroom stall opened up and Pansy Parkinson walked out with a look of disgust on her face.

"So, Mudblood, was it Potter or Weasley that has you sounding like an idiot?" She asked.

Hermione was surprised, but quickly lit up with a triumphant smile. With Ginny adopting a similar smile as she realized what Hermione was smiling about.

Hermione had been kissed by Draco Malfoy. How she longed to rub that in the Mrs. Malfoy-wannabe's ugly face.

"Neither." Hermione said. "And I'm not telling you who it was."

"Doesn't matter, you're just a filthy mudblood whore. He was probably only kissing you to get you to spread your legs for him."

"So says the girl who's fucked half, if not all, of the Slytherins! At least I'm still a virgin."

"Please, like I believe that! You probably double up with Potter and Weasley."

"Yeah, well, at least I don't walk around like I still have a dick up my ass afterwards." Ginny and Pansy looked at her with jaws practically unhinged. Ginny started laughing and pulled Hermione out of the bathroom as Pansy started screaming obscenities at her.

They quickly made it over to the table.

Ginny was still laughing as she grabbed Harry and Ron and hauled them to the door. Hermione followed much slower with a smug grin on her face as she passed Draco and his Pet Rocks sitting at a table by the door. He was staring at her curiously as she left but his eyes were drawn to the back of the room where Pansy was storming out of the bathroom still screeching.

He hid a smirk.

He was definitly in love with Hermione Granger.

Later that night, Hermione was sitting on the couch in her Head Common Room reading. The portait opened up and Draco strolled in with his hands shoved in his pockets and a grin on his face. He walked up to the chair across from the couch and slouched down in it, staring at her. She just looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I must know." He said. She raised both eyebrows and gave him a look. "I simply must know what you said to her to piss her off that bad. I couldn't get her to tell me what you said. She kept rambling on about how mean you were to her, but I couldn't get her to say what you said."

Hermione's smug triumphant smirk that she had been wearing all day came back and Draco's eyes glazed over.

"You look positively Slytherin, right now, my dear." He stood and came to sit beside her. "Please, please tell me what you said. I simply must know what put that delectable grin on your face." She looked into his eyes.

"Oh, nothing much. Just told her that if she'd take the dick out of her ass after the sex she wouldn't walk around the halls like that." He stared at her in astonishment before his eyes started darkening into the pewter they had been this morning when he had kissed her.

The oxygen was sucked out of the room again.

"I wonder if Dumbledore has voyeristic tendencies. I also wonder if there are cameras in the bedrooms. And if so can I have a copy of the tape?" She gasped and pulled away from him.

"There will be nothing to tape! We've only had one kiss! I'm not sleeping with you yet!" He brightened considerably.

"Once again there's that hint of a someday. Tell me, can you give me a general idea of what day? I'll make sure and clear my schedule for a full three days. Only leaving the bed for necessities." He purred pulling her into his arms. "Also, you mentioned us only having one kiss. How many kisses before the someday arrives?" She smiled up at him.

"I admit, you are definitly on my like list." His brow furrowed.

"List? There are others on this list? Well, am I at least at the top of it?" He grinned and ran his hand through her hair as it made it's way to the back of head.

"Quite possibly. But I'd better double check it. I do tend to forget who I'm more interested at the moment."

"Well, let me help you to remember." He said pulling her to his lips. This time there was more intensity, but the same softness that had her breath disappearing. The kiss lasted several seconds before Draco pulled away and released her completely.

"Why'd you stop?" She asked.

"Cause I just hit my point of no return line."

"We were just kissing!" He smiled sweetly at her.

"Sweetheart, I've been dying to pull you into a corner and shag you all day. It's been like a whole day of foreplay for me. Just thinking of you turns me on. Kissing you is more intense for me than having sex with another girl. Trust me, I've reached the point of no return with you."

She thought about just saying to heck with it, who needs to turn around anyway. But she decided that she definitly didn't want a relationship with Draco built on nothing but sex.

She leaned forward and kissed his cheek before heading for her room for the night.

"Goodnight, Draco. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Luv."

Two days later, another run in with Pansy had Hermione practically shoved up against a wall with Pansy closing in. At least Draco was there to see it this time, course several others were too.

"You filthy mudblood! I'll see you pay for what you said to me the other day."

"Really, Pansy? Oh, my god!" Hermione said in mock surprise.

"What?"

"I just figured out why Malfoy is so rich!" Pansy looked wary but asked anyway.

"Why, cause he's pureblood?"

"Hell, No! It's cause you have to pay him to fuck you!" Pansy shrieked and tried to put a fist through Hermione's face. But Hermione had expected it and ducked causing Pansy to punch the rock wall behind her.

Pansy let out a wail of pain as she pulled her mangled hand back.

"You bitch! You broke my hand!" Pansy suddenly realised that everyone around her was laughing and had been since Hermione's last words. "What the hell are you all laughing at? Draco, stop laughing this instant!" Draco was bent over with his arm around his waist. Laughing so hard his whole head was red. Pansy gave another wail and ran away crying.

Hermione put on that smug triumphant smirk and Draco had to do everything in his power to keep from shoving her up against the wall and completly forgetting the crowd. She smirked at him and headed towards the Great Hall.

It was definitly going to be a long year.

TBC...

AN: I hope this chapter was better than the last I know it was shorter but I had to put something out there or I was gonna cry from not getting many reviews. Hermione's such a tease. Poor Draco, I'll make her behave. God that sounded dumb.


	3. Chapter 3

How To Correctly Break Rules

By: NefariousImp

AN: Thanks for all the reviews, It's very encouraging. Makes me want to hurry up the chapters.

Chapter Three: The Plan

Two Months later:

Hermione and Draco had spent every second they could in the common room together. Telling everyone it was Head buisness. He was going crazy. It had been two months and they had only kissed. He hadn't even been allowed to grope her. He'd never gone so long without sex. But he wasn't about to cheat on her. But he didn't even know what they were. She barely admitted that she liked him.

Once again Hermione came down the stairs from her room to see Draco in his familiar spot on the couch playing with his wand again.

"What do you want to say to me, Draco?" She sighed sitting across from him. He looked up at her.

"What are we?" He asked softly. She smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. It's been two months and I don't feel like I'm any closer to getting you than the first day."

"We are though. I see you now."

"Yeah, but what are we? Are you my girlfriend? Do you even like me or do you just have a hard time telling me no when I'm close to you. I don't want this to be just about hormones. I'm tired of hiding how I feel about you from everyone. Especially you." She grinned.

"You call that hiding it?" He rolled his eyes. "I do like you. It isn't just the hormones and if you want I would love to be your girlfriend." His eyes lit up and he jumped over the coffee table and pulled her into a furious kiss. He moaned as she pulled away from his lips.

"Took you long enough. Never met anyone who could resist me for this long." He smirked at her. "So, wanna shag?" She laughed.

"You aren't as irresistible as you may think, Mister. Tell you what. Let's start out slow. I'm still not ready, but when I am you'll be the very first to know." He groaned but looked up at her and got a mischievious smirk on his face.

"So, what am I allowed to do?" He raised his hand to her breast and brushed his thumb over her nipple. Her knees almost buckled on her. "Maybe this? Or this?" He ran his finger down her stomach to the apex of her thighs and brushed lightly against the material of her jeans. She resisted the strong urge to grind herself on his finger. Her sex was tingling and felt like she was clenching trying to pull the finger through the material of her jeans to be inside her.

"Ohhh, that's..." she panted but struggled to clear the fog that had rolled across her mind. "We have class, Potions,...Snape. Can't be..." She surrendered and pulled his head to hers and kissed him fervently. The finger that was still on her jean covered sex rubbed harder and she lost the battle to grind against him.

"Ahem!" A cough was heard from the door. The seperated so fast that Draco flew back catching the back of his knees on the coffee table and flipping over it to land face first with his head in the floor and his legs on the couch. Hermione, who had just fallen in the chair stared at the intruders.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny were standing there. Staring at them. They took in Draco's graceful fall and all three started laughing. Hermione looked back over only to see Draco's ass and legs up on the couch and his head hidden under the coffee table. She started to laugh as well.

"Bloody Hell, that was brilliant! Seeing you guys kiss was definitly worth getting to see Malfoy going ass-over-tea kettle." Ron said between laughs. Draco pulled himself up and glared at the interrupting trio.

"I was having the best bloody snog of my life with my girlfriend and I wish to continue! So, sod off, will you!" They stopped laughing. Each of them had different looks on their faces. Hermione's was a sweet look at the way he had declared her his girlfriend. It being his best snog didn't hurt either.

Ginny had an 'aww how cute' face on, while Harry looked resigned with a hint of understanding.

But Ron's face turned red and he started to protest.

"You're his girlfriend? He's our enemy...well, maybe, not so much but still. Did you even stop and think before you said yes, or just go straight to the snogging?"

"Actually, Ronald, not that's it's any of your business, but I asked him. And we've been snogging since the day after our truce. So, as Draco put it, sod off. I don't have to defend myself to anyone. And if our lives weren't on the line the whold damn school would know it too." Rons face got redder.

"Well, why don't you just have Malfoy tell everyone he's pretending to go out with you to shag you then dump you! Two birds with one stone. You guys get to shag all you want and everybody gets to think you're a whore!" Hermione gasped.

Ginny screeched and punched his arm but Draco crossed the space between them and punched him in the jaw. Ron fell on his as with a busted lip.

"Harry? Are just going to stand there and let him hit me?" Ron asked. Harry glared at him.

"Yeah, I am. And if you weren't my best friend I'd pop you one. That was totally uncalled for." Draco was breathing deeply and stood over him with clenched fists and eyes that were almost white with fury.

"You ever talk to her like that again and I'll rip your arms off. You had no right to say something like that to her. All we've done is kissed. Nothing more. She doesn't deserve to be treated like that. Now, get out of my Common Room." Ron looked at Hermione. She was standing there with her lower lip in her teeth trying not to cry.

"Mione, I'm..." she put up her hand.

"Just go. I'll see you at breakfast." She said and walked up the stairs to her room, slamming the door.

Ron stood up looked at the other three before sighing and leaving.

Draco relaxed and went to sit down. Harry and Ginny sat on the couch facing him.

"Draco?" Ginny said quietly. He looked up at her. "If it makes you feel better, I'm really happy for you." He smiled at her and nodded.

"Thanks, She-Weasel, I mean, Ginny. It does make me feel better. Would you go check on her?" She smiled and went up the stairs, disappearing into Hermione's room.

"You really love her, don't you." Harry said staring at Draco.

"Just now catching on? Even with the Veritaserum you still didn't believe me?"

"I did, but it was like I had to see it to believe it. Oh, thanks for punching Ron for me. I really did want to hit him." Draco laughed.

"Yeah, but that idea he threw out there does have some merit. You know, other than the whole make Hermione look like a slut thing."

"Yeah, but maybe..." Harry stopped. "Maybe there's a way. I mean you act all coupley in public and stuff like real girlfriend and boyfriend and tell everyone you're trying to get her in bed but that she hasn't given it up yet. Like she's a real challenge."

"Well it would be true." Draco laughed again. Harry smiled.

"Don't rush her, Malfoy. We both know she's worth the wait."

"Yeah, now if I can just convince my dick of that. It's starting to rebel."

"Well, it better not cheat on her or I'll take it out on you." Harry glared at him.

"There's only one flaw to that plan. If I'm Hermione's boyfriend her bodyguards won't be too happy about it."

"Well, that's obvious, well, with Ron anyway. But if we are really her friends we'd let her make her own choices. I know I'd eventually get over it, still hate you but I'd get over it. Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, we are friends now." Harry grinned.

"Never thought I'd hear that from you. It's still weird." Draco nodded. "But I was wondering, what do you think of Ginny? I can't really talk about her with Ron. He'd have a coronary thinking I was trying to get in his sisters knickers."

"And are you?" Draco smirked.

"Well, I'm not adverse to the idea by any means but not at this point in time. I think I like her and I think she likes me. I know second year she had a crush on me, but I was still too young to look at girls like that I think. And she was my best friends little sister."

"Ah, in that case, I think you should go for it. And don't worry about Weasely, like you said, if he's really your friend..." Draco trailed off with a smile.

Meanwhile:

"Hermione?" Ginny said coming into her bedroom. The brunette was curled up on her bed crying. Ginny sat down beside her and stroked her hair.

"You know my brother is a dumb-ass, right?" Hermione nodded. "You know he used to like you right?" Hermione nodded again. "Well, you know that Draco was his biggest enemy like two months ago. This is a big thing for him. And all of those things combined will make it to where he has a harder time to adjust to this. But give him time, he'll come around." Hermione sniffed and nodded again.

"Hermione? Would you let me play with your hair a little? I'd love to see if I can tame it." Hermione sat up and looked at her.

"I guess, my conditioner only does so much." she said smoothing the bushy hair out of her face.

"I'm disappointed in you. You are the Head girl and yet you still think like a muggle. You are a witch. Use a straightening or a curling charm on it. Here, see?" She pointed her wand at Hermione's hair and whispered a spell.

Hermione's hair went strait as a board but was still soft and silky. The ends were slightly uneven, but gave it some flare. Her hair was kinda thick, and went down to her mid back. The carmel and mahogany colors of her hair made it even more beautiful.

"God, Hermione! I didn't realize your hair was so pretty! Oh! Make up and clothes! You are gonna knock Draco off of his broom this afternoon!"

"Broom?"

"Yeah, there's a Quidditch match in about two hours, Slytherin and Gryffindor. So, what do you have in the way of clothes?" She said going to her closet and pulling open the doors. "Oh, look at this! Hermione Granger has a pair of leather pants!"

"My Aunt Marie has a leather pants fetish and she bought those for me for my birthday."

"Well, you are wearing them today. And this shirt!" She pulled out a tight, white buttonup dress shirt. She put on the clothes. The shirt was short enough that it barely skimmed the top of the leather pants and if she moved at all it showed her midriff. She buttoned it up but Ginny stopped her and unbuttoned the top three buttons so that she had a hint of cleavage.

"Always, leave something to the imagination. All they want to do is get in them faster." Ginny said with a grin. "Makeup!"

Ginny pulled Hermione's rarely used makeup bag out of the closet. She put on some light foundation to give her a smoother complextion, a light dusting of charchol eye-shadow and Mascara.

Ginny didn't put any eyeliner on her. She was going for the whole fresh and innocent but sultry look and eyeliner seemed to take away from the innocent look.

She pulled out some berry colored lipstick and smoothed it on her lips before covering it with a shiny clear gloss.

Hermione picked out her own shoes. She picked out a pair of black chuncky-heeled dressboots.

After she had everything on she looked in the mirror. The girl staring back at her with wide eyes and a look of shock on her face couldn't have been her.

Hermione Granger could never be the gorgeous girl staring back at her. She slowly smiled.

"Yep, I do believe we should put an extra cushioning charm on the Quiditch field." Hermione smiled at herself in the mirror.

Ginny left, Hermione was going to hide in her room until the Quidditch game.

Ginny walked down the steps into the Common Room to see Draco and Harry talking.

"Hey, is she alright?" Draco asked.

"She's fine, she also has a surprise for you. But you can't have it till after the game. She says to go on to the game and you'll see her in the stands. She wants to be alone for a while."

"Well, we think we have a plan." Harry said. "What Ron said was mean but it gave us an idea. Draco's gonna start telling everybody that he's gonna try to seduce Hermione. He's gonna do the whole boyfriend thing, but make it clear to everyone else that she's only a conquest.

"However as time goes by he's gonna find out that Hermione ain't giving it up. He'll tell everyone she's a bigger challenge than he thought but it only makes him more determined. This way, she's not called a whore or made fun of, well as much.

"Pansy might be a problem, but who cares. This way they have their relationship in the open but it keeps them safe. And as if we were really Hermione's friends we would support her in her decision. Still hate him, but support her."

"Harry, that's a great idea! I'll tell Hermione when we go to the game. And I'll tell Ron right now. He better not be a jack-ass about it. I'm gonna go get ready for the game. Good luck, boys." She said and breezed out of the room.

She went to the Gryffindor common room and saw Ron sitting alone by the fire.

"Ron? You okay?" she asked sitting next to him.

"Yeah, they really are together aren't they?" he asked sadly.

"Yup, and if you were really her friend you'd support her, no matter what she decided. Can you do that?"

"Yeah, don't like it much, but he is different."

"Good! Then this plan might get pulled off."

"What plan?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Your plan of course. You know, the one you screamed at her right before Draco decked you."

"What? You can't be serious!"

"Yep, but it's a little different. They are going to go out in public but Draco's going to spread the rumors that he's just trying to get another conquest. Only thing is, he doesn't realize that Hermione is a bigger challenge than he thought. And he'll tell his friends that she won't give it up, but this just makes him want her more. So, she keeps her pride and nobody can call her a WHORE!" She raised her voice on the last word and putting the accusation in it.

He cringed.

"Is she really sore at me?"

"A little, but I think she knows you just need to calm down and think about it for a while and that you'll come around eventually. So, what do you say? Can we help them get together in public?"

"We hate him. How is this gonna work? Everybody knows that we'd never let her go out with him. And we'd beat him to a bloody pulp."

"Yeah, but this is where that whole 'If we're really her friends we'd support her' thing comes in. We can still act like we hate him but tone it down around her."

"That might work. So, when is this plan going into motion?"

"It's definitly going to begin tonight. Harry and Draco don't know that yet. And Hermione doesn't know about the plan yet, I'm going to tell her at the game. Speaking of which we need to get ready for. Good luck, tonight." She kissed his cheek and ran up the stairs to get ready.

Draco hovered high above the field on his broom, scanning the crowd for his bushy-haired girlfriend. He couldn't see her in the crowd.

He frowned and flew lower so he could see her. But she was nowhere to be found. He gave up the pretense and flew to the stands where she should be sitting beside Ginny.

"Hey, She-Weasel, where's the Mudblood?" he sneered. Ginny grinned and looked at the girl beside her. Draco followed her eyes to the beautiful brunette.

And fell off his broom.

As he shook his head to make the world stop spinning he heard the crowd of Gryffindors laughing at him. He looked up and glared at them.

Getting back on his broom he flew back up two the two girls. Harry was already there on his broom near them.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry practically growled at him. Draco looked over at Hermione. Who pretended to glare at him. He gave her the once over and smirked.

"I was just going to tell Granger that she looked absolutely smashing, is all." With a smirk and a wink, he took off, leaving the Gryffindors around her in shock and the girl herself with a small smile and a dark red blush.

She started to panic.

He was going to give everything away and they wouldn't be safe!

Ginny, who hadn't had time to fill her in yet, leaned over and whispered in her ear, telling her the plan.

Hermione relaxed and smiled widely. She looked at Harry and he shrugged with a smile before flying off.

Throughout the whole game she couldn't take her eyes off of Draco. She was rooting for Harry and Draco. They saw the golden snitch at the same time and took off after it.

Draco had never wanted that snitch more than he did right then. If he caught it he was going to give it to Hermione. He'd been telling the guys in the locker room about his plan to bed Hermione. He also told them that the usual tactics wouldn't work with her. He was actually going to have to woo her.

Plan or not he wanted the snitch for his girl and he was gonna get it.

Hermione had to grip the bench and bite her lips to keep from screaming out in triumph as Draco caught the snitch. Slytherin had won!

Draco was suddenly in front of her hovering on his broom with his fist stretched out to her. She looked at his fist and he opened it. Handing her the snitch.

"I caught it for you." He said.

She took it and smiled up at him.

Stupid, sweet boy, didn't he know she was gonna be hated by the rest of the Gryffindors for being the cause of losing the game?

At that moment, she didn't care.

TBC...

AN: I promise it will start to get steamier in the next chapter, I think two months without even foreplay is enough, Don't you? Hermione might be waiting for him after the game.


	4. Chapter 4

How To Correctly Break Rules

By: NefariousImp

AN: WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT, NOT EXPLICIT, BUT STILL, IF YOU DON'T LIKE TO READ THIS KIND OF STUFF, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? I MEAN SERIOUSLY?

AN: I noticed a lot of inconsistancy in my third chapter when I reread it after I posted. First they were supposed to be headed for potions class, then breakfast, then in the end I just had them going to a game. Sorry if anybody noticed it. Nobody said anything if they did. Thanks a ton for the reviews. Also, in the last chapter I seemed to keep repeating 'the plan' sorry about that. On with the story! Also, I'm having a super-hard time distinguishing what is and isn't allowed for the M rating. If somebody knows, I'd really appreciate if you'd message me.

Chapter Four: The Willing

Hermione was waiting by the portrait when Draco entered the common room. He looked up and saw her standing just inside, waiting for him. She couldn't help running her eyes over him. He was still wearing the Green, Silver, and Black quidditch uniform. He was still sweaty and his blonde hair was damp and sticking up everywhere.

The look of shock was on his face again and he, apparently was devouring the sight of her as well.

"Hermione, you really do look absolutely smashing." He said coming up to her and running his fingers through her hair. "Love the hair. It's alot faster to run my fingers through it to do this." He said and fisted her hair, pulling her into a searing kiss. Hermione smiled at him as they seperated.

"You know, I'm really happy for you winning the game." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him to her room. She shut the door and locked it. The look on his face was hungry. He pulled her to him once again.

"Who cares about the game. Apparently all I care about is seducing you." He looked at her heatedly. "Well, Hermione? Can I seduce you?"

"Of course not!" He pulled back in surprise but saw the look in her eyes. "I'm going to seduce you." He smirked and pulled away to sit on the bed.

"Does this involve a strip show?" She laughed.

"Maybe. You'll just have to find out." He groaned and fell onto his back on the bed.

"Sweetheart, I don't know how much more teasing I could take."

"Well, you are the one asked for a strip show. You shouldn't ask for things you can't handle." She grinned wickedly.

"Well, in that case, I shouldn't ask for you, cause I do believe I'm out of my league with you." He replied putting his hands behind his head and staring at her again.

Because of the angle, she couldn't look at his face without first following the line of his body from his knee's up. She almost gasped as she paused at his crotch, seeing the tell-tale buldge. He saw her looking and chuckled.

"Well, Miss, Granger, seduce away." She raised one eyebrow and stared into his dark grey eyes accepting the challenge.

"One thing first. I don't think I'm ready yet to have sex, so no penetration."

"Other than that it's free reign?" She looked at him hesitantly but still nodded. "Well, what if you beg me for it? Cause I can do that. I can make you beg for it." Her breath caught in her throat.

"You probably can, but don't do it. I trust you. Even if I beg." He smiled at her. It was the first time she had said that she trusted him. He nodded.

"Can I still make you beg?" He smirked wickedly.

"No, I'm going to make you beg!" She said with an equally wicked grin and walked closer to him. She fell down on her knees at his feet and his eyes went wide. He looked down the length of his body to see her head right behind the view of his swollen crotch.

"What are you doing?" He choked out. She just grinned at him and pulled off his shoes. His head fell back again. "I don't think I can take this game. You lay down on the bed!" He said trying to get up. She glared at him.

"You get up and I'll leave the room." He groaned and lay back down. "This is my game and I'll play it however I want. All I've done is take off your shoes."

"Yeah, and just the sight of you down there is about to make me come."

"Hmmm. Thanks for that facinating little bit of information. Now, shut up."

She pulled off his socks and ran her hands lightly over the tops of his feet to his ankles.

She ran her hands up the sides of his calves to his knees and onto the tops of his thighs. Then, she slowed down her movements and glided her hands up his thighs going slower the closer she came to his hips.

He was staring at her again with the, now familiar, pewter eyes and panting. She reached his crotch but slowly went past it to the top of his pants.

She fingered the button of them and popped it open. Draco gasped and she looked up at his face and smirked before abandoning the pants and running her palms higher.

She pushed up his shirt slightly to run her fingers over his stomach but didn't push it up any farther. She stood up and leaned over him, placing her knees on either side of his legs, but keeping her crotch just out of reach of his. She continued to run her hands up his chest on the outside of the shirt, knowing that what he really craved was skin-on-skin.

When she reached his neck she lightly trailed her fingers up the sides, around the curves of his ears.

In one swift motion she fisted his hair, crushed her lips to his, and ground down on his erection. He gasped and she stuck her tongue inside his mouth. He wrapped his arms around her and tried to pull her closer and roll her over. She jumped off of him and he groaned in agony. She put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"My show. Stop trying to take control."

"Take control? Bloody hell, I'm not wanting to take control, I'm wanting to lose it." He stood up from the bed and started toward her, looking very much like a predator. The look in his eye was hungry and said he had every intention of completly devouring her.

She squealed and ran to the other side of the room, but he was right behind her and grabbed her around the waist, lifting her up and laying her on her back on the bed, with him on top of her.

"Let me teach you how to lose control." He said and promtly did the same thing on her that she did on him; fisting her hair, devouring her lips and grinding his erection into the apex of her thighs making her gasp.

She gasped as he removed his lips from hers and kissed down her neck. His slow hard thrusts into her leather-covered sex was creating sparks behind her closed lids with each one.

She didn't realize he had unbuttoned her shirt until she felt his hand pull her bra cup down and lick her bare nipple.

She jerked her hips in response which made them both moan.

He bit her nipple and she cried out as a shot of electricity shot down to her crotch, making her roll her hips in time to his thrusts.

He continued to lick and suck and nibble on her breast until he decided it had seen enough attention and he began on the other breast.

By the time he moved on they were both panting erratically.

He kissed and licked her taunt stomach as he slid down her body to the fastening of her pants.

He opened her pants and pulled them off of her leaving her in a lacey white thong. The white and lace made it look almost innocent, that is until he realized that he could see through the lace.

He smirked and pulled them off as well. He sat up and looked at her body. Her bra and shirt still on, but he chest exposed, the heated, look on her face as she stared at him. He had half expected her to try to cover herself up, but she just lay there fisting the crimson comforter.

She rubbed her thighs together signaling her need. He smiled and got to work relieving her.

It wasn't long before she was shuddering in release with a softly whispered 'Draco!'

She lay on her back as she came down and looked over at Draco, who had laid down on his side facing her with a huge smirk on his face.

"Oh, shut up, you arrogant prat." she glared at him. "You'll get yours. Well, just as soon as I catch my breath."

Five hours later, Hermione woke up. She was completly naked and she felt an equally naked Draco curled up against her back. She hugged the arm that was wrapped around her and sighed as she thought back over the events of the day.

She had tried to get Draco off, but he tried to get her off again first.

She had begged and the boy had kept his word. He wouldn't penetrate her. She got pissed off and had flipped him onto his back and thrust herself on him before he even knew what had happened. He had stared at her in awe for a moment. As soon as her body adjusted to the feel of him and from the pain of losing her virginity they began to make love. After they both had come they lay in the after-glow and she had looked at him and told him that she loved him. He had returned it and had started in on round two.

Now, as she lay wrapped up in his arms she realized that she was really sore. She turned to face him as she felt his lips kiss her shoulder. He grinned at her.

"You know, I think you just raped me." He said. She snorted.

"You can't rape the willing. And I'm positive you were very much a willing participant."

"Well, I guess in that case I won't turn you in. How do you feel?"

"I'm pretty sore, but happy."

"Me too. I love you Hermione." She smiled at the change in his face when he said that. He went from sexy and mishcievous to sexy and shy in a heartbeat.

Who knew Draco Malfoy could be shy?

"I love you too, Draco." He smiled softly at her words and kissed her nose.

"Why don't you go soak in the tub, it'll help with the soreness."

"Why don't you join me? You just finished quidditch and well, needless to say we're both really sticky." He smirked at her.

"Alright, but this time, no means no. I'm not having sex with you again today!" She gasped in mock outrage. "Seriously, you need to recover from your first time. There's always tomorrow." He kissed her lips softly and they went to take a long hot bath before the went to Supper.

TBC...

AN: I'm soooo sorry this chapter is so short, but my step-daughter has been interested in reading it and I told her she could read it as long as she skipped this chapter. So, I'm cutting it off so she won't miss anything. Thanks for all your reviews once again. I try to get a chapter a day out, but this is the weekend and my husband and step-daughter hog the computer so I probably won't have another one out till Monday afternoon. I asked my husband last night for a lap-top for my birthday/Christmas present! I'm crossing my fingers!

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

How To Correctly Break Rules

By: NefariousImp

AN: I was informed that the last chapter was possibly on the line of M and MA, so if I offended anyone I deeply apologize. However, thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm currently working on another story at the same time as this one called 'Energy' it's a Spike/Dawn fic and I think I did better on it than I did on this one. It's much longer though. So, (Shameless Plug) read it if you have time. Keep reviewing, it's very much appreciated and it keeps me going.

Chapter Five: The Conquest

At Supper that night Draco made it a point to repeatedly catch Hermione's eye. And every time he made it her face would turn scarlet. Blaise Zambini who was sitting next to him leaned over.

"Are you sure you want her? I mean, even if you get her, which, I honestly don't think you will, as soon as you dump her Potter and Weasley are gonna kick your ass."

"I know," he smirked staring at her. "That's what makes it so much fun. Wish I'd have thought of this years ago. Could've broken the bitch sooner. Besides, if I get in good with them I can find out all kinds of information for the Dark Lord. It's a win-win situation. Besides, Mudblood aside, I bet she's a wildcat in the sack."

"What if your Father finds out about her?"

"He'll probably wonder why I didn't do it sooner. If I could break up the Trio or distract them then it'll be this that does it. She's their weakness, she may be a good witch, but she's still just a girl. And all girls are susceptible to a broken heart. And all girls want attention." He looked back over to her.

"Look at her. She never gets any male attention, well, except from Longbottom, and no girl wants his attention. Potter and Weasley don't see her as a female. All a girl needs is some attention from a decent looking guy and whether they like it or not a crush will form. So, if anybody makes fun of her, even you guys, I'm gonna stand up for her. That is the bottom line of my plan: Woo The Girl."

"You sure have thought alot about this."

"Of course I have, Malfoys don't leave loose ends. Every plan is thoroughly thought out and meticulously executed."

"What about Pansy? You know she doesn't like this plan."

"No, I really don't." Pansy said sitting down on his other side. "Drakey, why are you doing this to me? I thought we had something special?" She whined.

"Pansy, I broke up with you two years ago. I'm not going out with you and I'm not ever going to marry you."

"Is it because you like the Mudblood now? I'll kill that bitch!" Pansy said turning red.

"Pansy! You are going to leave her alone. If you fuck up my plan in any way, I'll hex that pug face of yours onto the ass of Hagrid's dog; Fang. And you know he's always sitting down."

She screeched. The Gryffindor table turned to see the girl stand up and start yelling.

"I can't believe you Draco! First, dump me, then you're chasing after that Mudblood, and now you're defending her? You just wait till I tell your father!" Draco stands up and slams his fist down on the table.

"First of all, my father doesn't even like you, and Secondly, he would rather me marry a mudblood than ever have an ugly, whiney, whore as a daughter-in-law. And she's not a mudblood! Hell, at this point, I think even You-Know-Who would take her over you." He said and left the Great Hall. The Great Hall erupted in laughter and Pansy screamed at them to 'shut-up' and ran out as well.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron said.

"I think that was the best bit of drama we've seen all year. Of course, Hermione's cat fights were pretty damn funny, too." Harry said.

"I think I'm done eating. I'm gonna go, um, to the library. Catch up on my reading." Hermione said standing up.

"Sure, Mione, you go ahead. All though I think you read plenty enough this morning after the game." Ron winked at her. "By the way, you looked really pretty."

"Thanks, Ron." She started to leave.

"Hermione," Ginny said, "um, I'd watch out for Pansy right now, she seemed really pissed."

"Yeah, she did, didn't she?" Hermione said with a smirk on her face and left.

She was walking down the hall when she was suddenly pulled into an alcove by her arm. She spun around expecting to find Draco but she instead found Pansy looking thouroughly pissed off.

"Pansy, what do you think you're doing?"

"I think I'm going to mess up Draco's plans."

"What plans?"

"The plan of his to fuck you and dump you."

"That's his master plan? God, that's so lame. Why are you ruining it?"

"Cause he pissed me off. See, there's several ways to fuck up his plan. The one that I find funny is you fuck him and then dump him, or there's the never give it up but pretend like you might someday, or my favorite, go out with him and cheat on him." Pansy said with a devious smile on.

"Pansy, I'm not a slut like you, If I do decide to do one of your ideas, it will be the never give it up one, that is if there even is a plan."

"You ungrateful bitch, here I am trying to..."

"Give it up, this advice isn't out of the goodness of your heart, you're just pissed off that I'm stealing your man without even trying. Maybe if you weren't such a slut and didn't have a different dick in you every time you turn around and face the other direction, you wouldn't have lost him. Finders keeper, bitch." She said and left the alcove.

"I hope you get knocked up, you whore!" Pansy screamed after her.

Hermione almost stopped in her tracks but somehow managed to keep moving.

They'd had sex and they hadn't used any protection!

What if she was pregnant right now?

She managed to find the portrait to her common room in her turmoil. Draco was waiting for her on the other side. She plopped down beside him.

"Hermione, what's wrong? You're not mad at me are you, cause I didn't mean to call you mudblood, it just kinda..."

"That's not it, I was proud of you for all that downstairs. It's just that we...I mean...I didn't..." He looked really confused and she couldn't blame him. "We didn't use protection! I could be pregnant right now!" He sighed in relief.

"I have a spell on me that renders my stuff as nothing but blanks, until I say the counter-spell. My father taught it to me when I turned fifteen. If I never say the counter-spell it's permanant and I'll never have kids. It's a really rare spell, I think It's classified as Dark Magic cause it's usually used to curse people so they can never concieve unless the person who casts it removes it." She looked immensely relieved and he continued.

"It's also a good spell to cast on yourself because if it's already on you then nobody else can cast it on you, which is very important to a family that survives off of heirs. If someone was to hex me, then the Malfoy's would die out.

"Thank god! When Pansy told me..."

"When did you talk to Pansy?" Draco interrupted.

"Right before I got here." She said and told him about what happened in the alcove.

"Stupid little bitch. She's either gonna be our biggest helper or our biggest hindrence in our plan. I say we stick with the whole 'you don't give it up' game." He grabbed her hips and pulled her against him. "Well, at least that's what we'll let everyone think." He said kissing her.

They were interrupted by a knock on the portrait. Draco answered it to reveal Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hermione asked.

"It's Saturday night, we were gonna play cards tonight." Harry replied.

"I forgot, come on in." She said.

Every Saturday night, they had gotten together to get to know one another better. They did something different every weekend.

Hermione used her wand to make the coffee table bigger so they could sit at it like a regular table and conjured five chairs to go around it.

"What are we playing this week?"

"Texas Hold'em Poker." Hermione replied as it was her week to pick. The other's groaned as they weren't used to muggle games, but she had taught them how to play a few weeks prior. Her father had taught her to play when she was three. Surprisingly, Draco was a big challenge to her once he learned the basics of it.

They sat around the table with Harry on the end and Hermione and Draco on either side of him. Ron sat on the other side of Hermione, and Ginny sat on the other side of Draco. Leaving a magical dealer at the other end of the table.

They had been playing for about ten minutes and joking around when Harry started talking.

"You know you guys, I'm okay with you guys going out. I'd appreciate it if you could keep your PDA away from me, but I'm still okay with it." He said throwing in a few chips. "You know, I'm even okay with the knowlege that you guys are sleeping together." He threw his cards down on the table showing a pair of Kings. "BUT WOULD WHOEVER IS PLAYING FOOTSIE WITH ME PLEASE STOP?"

Draco got a sheepish grin on his face, "Sorry, mate. I was just.." Harry held up a hand. Hermione had the biggest 'AWWW' face on Draco had ever seen. So, he did what Draco Malfoy does best; he smirked.

"You guys are having sex?" Ron asked in a horrified tone. Ginny cleared her throat and glared at him. He seemed to get the message cause he cleared his own throat and said, "That's, wow, um,... congratulations, um...I'll just shut up, now." He said sullenly folding his cards.

"Thanks, Ron." Hermione said putting her arms around his neck. "Thanks for not freaking out and doing what I know you secretly want to do."

"And just what exactly is it that you think I secretly want to do, Miss. Smarty-pants."

"What, besides hexing his boy parts into oblivion and locking me in a closet, wearing a burlap sack that covers any skin not on my face, for the rest of my life?"

"Well, I guess there's nothing besides that." He grinned at them. "Seriously, Malfoy," He said leaning forward on his folded arms with a mischievous gleam in his eye. "Is she a wildcat like I always thought she would be?"

"Ronald! I can't believe you." Hermione said only to catch Draco's vigorous nodding and grinning from ear to ear. "Draco!" He shrugged.

"What? Not like I have anybody else to talk about it to."

"You don't talk about it at all!" Hermione huffed. "And especially not in front of me!"

"I agree about the in front of you part, but come on Hermione, you talk about it to me." Ginny said.

It was true just as soon as she had left the common room before supper Hermione had hunted down Ginny and had told her all about what happened.

"Fine, but please, not in front of me."

"Agreed, and I've got a Royal Flush!" Draco said laying down his cards. The others groaned as he pulled in the chips.

Several Weeks later

The day before everyone left for Christmas Break, Draco and Hermione spent the majority of the day in bed, they couldn't talk their parents into letting them stay and there was just no way for them to visit each other without some potentially fatal encounters from Lucius. So, they agreed to trade the presents they had gotten for each other on the train, since they had the Head's compartment to theirselves.

"I looked all over for the right thing, and I managed to find this. And trust me when I say that it's a one of a kind." Draco said handing her a bright green rectangular package with a silver bow on it. Hermione carefully opened it. It was a book (duh) with the words 'Keys To Unlocking and Creating Spells'.

She opened the book and gasped. It was a book telling her how to make her own spells! How to use the elements and such to produce the right words to get the desired result.

She could make her own spells. Maybe she could make counter-curses for The Killing Curse, or Imperius, or even the the Cruciatus!

She threw her arms around him.

"Thank you! Thank you! I love it."

"Good, I stole it from my father when I was little. He still doesn't know what happened to it. I put an invisible charm on it so noone but me can see it. Now, I give you the control of it."

"Thank you, here's yours." She handed him a long, slender, rectangular package in bright red paper and a gold bow on it. He opened it up to reveal an amulet. It was a silver dragon with emerald eyes, but it's scales had hints of red in them. It matched his ring.

"It's a Guardian Amulet. I made my own Guardian charm for it. See, I made one for all of us. It works on a key word, if you are ever in danger, all you have to say is 'Ifrit's Hellfire' and a guardian will come out and help you. We all have a different dragon, but the same activation word. It also keys into your blood. You need to put a drop of your blood on it to activate it so that the word will work."

He pricked his finger and put a drop of blood on the Dragon. The blood quickly soaked into the amulet and it glowed gold for a moment.

"Chinese fireball, isn't it?" She nodded. "Thank you. It's absolutly perfect. What kind of dragons did the others get?" He asked putting the amulet around his neck.

Hermione smiled and pulled her own amulet out from inside her shirt. It had iridescent, pearly scales and glittering rainbow opals for eyes.

"Mine is the 'Antipodean Opaleye'." The door to the Heads compartment opened and Harry, Ron, and Ginny came in. "Ah, we were just about to come see you. Show him your amulets." They each pulled out their amulets.

"See, Ron's is a Swedish short-snout." His amulet had silvery-blue scales and saphire eyes. "Harry's is the Hungarian Horntail, of course." His amulet had black scales with bronze horns all along it's back and a spiked tail. It had amythests for eyes.

"You know, Potter, I was actually very impressed when you beat the Horntail back in fourth year. I started out cheering for the Dragon, but when you beat it I had to force myself not to cheer for you."

"Thanks, Malfoy." Draco nodded and looked at Ginny's amulet. It was a smooth copper-colored dragon with short horns and rubies for eyes.

"Ginny's is a Peruvian Vipertooth, it's very venomous. Once our guardians are called forth they will only answer to it's owner. They will follow orders and attack or protect whoever we tell them to. Have each of you put the drop of blood on your amulets to activate them?" They all nodded.

"Good. Now, don't say it, but does everyone know the activation word?" They all nodded.

"Alright, remember not to say it unless you are calling them. Also, it's probably a good idea to name your guardians so they will listen to you when you call their name." They all sat down and looked around at each other as they waited for the train to stop.

Harry, Ginny, and Ron left them alone as they felt the train slowing.

They were barely out the door before Draco pulled Hermione into a devastating kiss. They didn't stop until the train did.

"I love you, Hermione."

"I love you, Draco. Have a good Christmas." She kissed him softly and they parted.

They saw each other one last time on the platform before their parents whisked them away.

TBC...

AN: I hope everybody likes what I have so far. I'm having a blast with this story. Keep reviewing. Thanks everybody.


	6. Chapter 6

How To Correctly Break Rules

By NefariousImp

AN: Hey, want to give a shout out to my two favorite reviewers: Lain In The Wired and Ashley-Paige (who gave me a magnificent shout out to me in her story (thanks Ash!). If you get a chance to read it it's really good. It's called 'Someone to Hold'.) Also, the song is 'Chemicals React' by Aly and Aj. It's a great song. I used to hate song fics but I've added a ton of great music to my collection thanks to them. So, download this song or something.

Chapter Six: Guarding the Mind

As soon as his body popped onto the front stoop of Malfoy Manor, Draco took off for his room with barely a glance backward. He had made it maybe ten steps when he heard his Father's voice stopping him in his tracks. He slowly turned aroud and stood straight.

"Yes, Father?"

"Leave the unpacking to the house elves, I belive I would like to speak with you in my office." Draco had to force himself not to freak out and he nodded with an expressionless face.

Lucius Malfoy was proficient in many spells and possessed many talents. The talent that had Draco nearly pissing his pants at the moment was Legilimency. He was very good at it, not 'Dark Lord good', but still, considered a Master Legilimens.

By the time they reached his office, however, Draco had completly calmed down, for Draco was a Master Occlumens.

He was taught Occlumency by Snape over the years, and like Snape, his Occlumency was better than Voldemort's Legilimency. He could hide certain emotions or memories without avoiding eye contact, which to a Legililmens is very suspicious.

And at this moment, Draco had a lot to hide.

"Sit down, Draco." Lucius said sitting behind his desk. Draco sat and looked up at his father. "It has come to my attention that you are working on a certain project at school, that has nothing to do with school itself." Lucius gave Draco a peircing stare, to which Draco stared back.

"Yes, Sir, Hermione Granger. I'm determined to bed her and then crush her. It will distract the Golden Trio long enough for them to get sloppy."

"Hmmm. And just how are you going about it?" Draco smiled wickedly.

"By wooing the girl, Sir. The mudblood is a very big challenge, for such a worthless piece of trash. I intend to fuck her then tell her exactly why I fucked her. At this moment, she thinks that I have fallen in love with her."

"I'm actually very proud of you, Draco. This is the most Slytherin thing you've done thus far. Not to mention, having Miss. Granger as your girlfriend fits in very nicely with the Dark Lord's plans." Draco's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Plans, Sir?"

"I don't know if I should tell you just yet, but, I suppose that if I do then you would have less of a chance to mess it up." Draco frowned slightly.

"Draco, the Dark Lord want's Dumbledore dead. And you are going to be the one to kill him." It took everything in his power to keep the shield on his mind up while still looking shocked. "I believe that this is how the plan should go:

"On the first day of Spring, immediatly following lunch, you will get Granger into bed, one way or another. Use force if necessary, it would make her defeat that much sweeter. Use a body-bind on her afterwards. Tell her where you are going. Go directly to Dumbledore's office, and kill him. Leave Hogwarts immediatly. And if you have a chance to kill Potter and Weasley, all the better, but don't risk yourself unless confronted. Meanwhile, the Death Eaters will be raiding the Granger's and the Weasley's, killing everyone inside." Draco's shield didn't falter but grew stronger as he realised that his Father really was a sick bastard.

"Sir, does this mean that I won't be graduating?" Draco asked.

"Draco, do this and the Dark Lord has guatanteed that you will be his second in command." Lucius stood up and leaned over the desk looking Draco in his eyes. "Even over me, Draco." Draco gasped and made himself think of the power and control he'd have if he was second in command so that Lucius would see it in his eyes.

A little while later, he was in his bedroom, laying on his bed thinking over the conversation. For a split second the thought of all that power had appealed to him, he was, after all, a Malfoy.

But he thought of what all he would have to do to earn that power.

He loved Hermione, more now than he did when he confessed it. And he'd grown very fond of the Old Coot.

He wasn't a murderer, and he certainly wasn't a rapist, even if there were no need for rape. Voldemort wanted to completly destroy the woman that he loved. Kill her parents, rape her, kill her friends. Since when had Hermione become his favorite target?

He missed Hermione, bloody hell, he missed Potter and the Weasley's too. He was not looking forward to the next two weeks. It had only been an hour since he had Apparated home and he was already homesick for Hogwarts and his girl.

He got off of his bed and sat down at his desk. He wrote a letter to Hermione.

Dear Hermione,

I miss you. I'm sitting in my room all alone and all I want is for you to be here with me. Even just to talk to. I even miss those idiots you call friends. It's going to be a long two weeks. When I see you next, if I ravish you on the train platform, just ignore me. I think I'll have lost what little sanity I had left since you saw me last. I miss you and I love you. Write back, it may be the only thing that keeps me going.

Love Always,

Draco Malfoy

He tied the letter to his Eagle Owl's leg and opened the window to watch it fly off.

Hermione heard a tapping on her window. She had just gotten home from the station. They couldn't Apparate directly to her house as it was Muggle-London.

She got off of her bed, where she had been flipping through the book that Draco had given her, and opened the window. She pulled the letter off of his leg and gave him an owl treat.

"Can you wait for a reply, please?" She asked.

She opened the sealed letter and read it with a tender smile on her face. She sat at her desk to reply.

Dear Draco,

What a Drama Queen! You'd think you were spending time in Azkaban or something. I, admit, I do miss you as well. You've grown on me, you 'Amazing Bouncing Ferret'. Oooh, I can't wait to tell Ron and Harry that you miss them. Do you want to send them a kiss as well, I should probably warn them, cause if you are going to be insane and ravishing people on the train platform, they should at least be forewarned. Ha ha.

Anyway, do try to get along without me. I do wish I was there also, if for nothing else but to see the famed 'Malfoy Manor' I bet it's really pretty.

Well, I'll write again tomorrow.

By the way, what's your Owl's name?

Yours truly,

Hermione Granger

She tied it onto Draco's Eagle Owl and it flew out of the window.

They'd agreed to keep their letters to the margins of the 'Plan' in case someone read them. She wished she could just say 'I Love You!' in her letters, cause she was missing him terribly as well, and it had only been about an hour and a half since she'd seen him last.

He was right, maybe they were spending time in Azkaban.

She flopped down on the bed and hit the play button on her CD player (which she'd missed terribly). Her parents gave her a new Cd for christmas. They gave it to her early cause they knew she wouldn't be able to take it with her. It was a CD by 'Aly and AJ'. She'd had it on non-stop since she walked in the door. Her favorite song was 'Chemicals React'.

The music came on. This song made her think of Draco.

_You make me feel out of my element, like i'm walk'in on broken glass _

_Like my world's spinnin in slow motion and you're movin too fast_

_were you right, was I wrong, were you weak, was I strong, yeah_

_both of us broken caught in the moment_

_we lived and we loved and we hurt and we joked, yeah_

_but the planets all aligned when you looked into my eyes_

_and just like that the chemicals, the chemicals react_

_You make me feel out of my element, like i'm drifting out to the sea, _

_Like the tides pullin me in deeper makin it harder to breathe._

_we cannot deny, how we feel inside, we cannot deny_

_were you right, was I wrong, were you weak, was I strong, yeah_

_Both of us broken caught in the moment_

_we lived and we loved and we hurt and we joked, yeah_

_But the planets all aligned when you looked into my eyes and just like that the chemicals react, the chemicals react_

_Kaleidoscope of colors turning hopes on fire, sun is burning, shining down on both of us don't let us lose it._

_(chorus again)_

Hermione's mom knocked on the door and she turned off the song.

"Hermione, do you want to go out to eat for Lunch?" She jumped off the bed excitedly. Her parents didn't believe in eating out or sugar. Being the daughter of not one, but two dentists was a sad, sugarless existance.

Maybe these next two weeks wouldn't be as bad as Azkaban afterall.

The two weeks, passed slowly with letters owled every day. Hermione was packed and ready to go an hour earlier than she normally would. Which, for Hermione, was about four hours earlier than every other student.

She had talked to her parents about what was going on. She gave them each a portkey that would take them to Hermione's aunt's house as well. She gave them a differnt keyword, as being muggles, the word stargate might actually come up. Okay, so, maybe it wouldn't but she was being careful. She also said to take any owl from any of them seriously and to immediatly leave using the ring/portkeys.

When she arrived at platform 9 3/4, at Kings Cross, she hurried through the wall to the other side scanning the others wandering around.

She say the platinum hair and took off running to him, jumping into his surprised arms and kissing him soundly. She pulled back with a huge smile on her face to see his smirk.

"I thought I was supposed to be the insane one, and I was supposed to do the ravishing my dear."

"Sorry, I couldn't help it, I missed you."

"Ahem." they turned and Hermione almost had a heartattack as she saw Lucius standing behind Draco.

How could she have missed him?

She carefully kept her eyes down, in a submissive pose.

"So, this is the Miss. Granger our son has been raving about for the last two weeks. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Yes, Sir." She said meekly, trying to give him the impression that she was admitting her lower class, when she was really just avoiding his Legilimency. One look and she knew he'd see every bit of her.

"We had better go, Sir, the train is about to leave and as Heads we have to make sure all of the students are situated." Draco said.

"Very well, I'll see you in the Spring, Draco. Miss. Granger." Lucius turned on his heel and left. She threw her arms around his neck again.

"God, he's a scary man. Do you think he suspected anything?"

"No, you did a wonderful job." He whispered into her ear. "We seriously need to talk though, If you see Dumbledore tell him to come to our common room at midnight tonight. Tell Harry, Ron, and Ginny to be there also. Be very, very, discreet." He pulled back and smirked like he'd said something dirty, she saw his face and reacted accordingly; smacking his arm with mock outrage. He laughed and kissed her one last time before they climbed on board of the steaming red train.

That night, all of the requested people were present in the Heads Common Room. Draco turned and did a locking and silencing charm on the room, before turning around and facing the seated group.

Dumbledore was passing out Lemon Drops and Draco couldn't help but smile and take one from him. He was getting fond of the Old Geezer.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy, I believe you have something important to relate to us. We await with baited breath." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. Draco nodded and paced the room for a moment to gather his thoughts.

"My father has set a series of tasks for me, much sooner than we thought. If I succeed in these tasks, The Dark Lord has promised that I will become his Second in Command, even over my father." He turned to face the assembled group. Their eyes were big knowing that such a important position meant some important tasks, that obviously wouldn't be good for them.

"And, what are these tasks, Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked popping another piece of candy in his mouth.

"Well, on the first day of Spring, immediatly after lunch, I'm to fulfil the plan to make Granger a conquest and then tell her why I was after her, even if I have to force myself on her."

"You mean rape? Your father wants you to rape Hermione?" Ron asked clenching his jaw.

"Yes, I told you from the beggining that Hermione was the main target. She is the Golden Trio's weaknesss. If she's completly destroyed then it makes the two of you distracted and wanting revenge, and you bumbling idiots fall into a trap. We've already been over this. They are going to do everything in their power to get to Hermione cause they know you two won't think rationally enough to ignore what they've done."

"You're right, is that all?" Harry asked.

"Did you miss the part where I said 'series of tasks'?" Draco snapped.

"Hey, calm down. Okay, tell us the rest." Harry said. Draco took a deep breath.

"After I rape Hermione, I'm supposed to put her in a body-bind and tell her my plans, about what I'm going to do next. So she's awake, but can't move to do anything to stop any of it. I'm supposed to go see Dumbledore and kill him." They all gasped again. "That's not the end of it."

"You mean there's more?" Ginny asked. Draco nodded.

"While I'm carrying out those tasks, which if any of you get in my way I have permission to kill, but don't go searching for you, there will be two raids. One on Hermione's parents and one on the Weasleys house and they aren't taking prisoners." The people in the room sat in shock.

"On the first day of Spring, you say?" Draco nodded. "Well, we have until March twentieth to get ourselves prepared. I'm not completly surprised. Although I was hoping to see the five of you graduate. It looks like I am going to let you graduate early. I will talk to Professor Snape. I want every one of you to learn Occlumency as best as you can. Draco, I believe you know it already?" Draco nodded.

"I'm a Master at it. I'm probably about as skilled as Snape so I can help to teach it."

"Very well. If any of you need to talk to me use your wand and write in the air. Write a number of the time you want to see me. I'll meet you here. If you need me for something else or sooner or something, well, I'll trust you can come up with something discreet that I'll still understand." He chuckled and stood up.

"Headmaster," Hermione said wrapping an arm around Draco and leaning her head on him. "What about our parents?"

"I shall send them a note to be prepared to leave in the night on the first day of Spring. If they leave sooner, then our enemies might realize that they've been tricked and we would all be in very grave danger." She nodded and hugged Draco tighter. "I will escort the three of you to your Common Room. Good Evening Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Granger.

Once Draco and Hermione was alone in the room they looked at each other and kissed.

"Would you stay with me tonight? I don't think I'll be able to sleep alone." Hermione asked.

"Only if we sleep in MY bed. I love seeing you spread out all over my colors." He said and pulled her up the stairs.

They stripped and slowly made love before falling asleep in each others arms.

TBC...

AN: I'm sorry I'm not doing more intimate scenes, I don't think I'm very good at them without crossing a line somewhere. I'm not sure. Someone let me know if I'm being too timid. Or is the story enough as it is? The point is they are being intimate, even if I don't go into detail. Is that okay or do you guys want more. Let me know. Thanks for the reviews. I'm not getting very many, but that's okay, they've all been good, so at least I ain't getting flames.


	7. Chapter 7

How To Correctly Break Rules

By NefariousImp

AN: Here's a few shout outs! Thanks, ASH, both of you (took me forever to figure out it wasn't the same girl signing the letter X3 Ash) (what does the X3 mean?) and thanks to Pottersgurl07, who has a magnificint story called Hermione's Personalities, take time out to read it. And to Lain in The Wired. You guys are my greatest supporters. Thanks to all the other reviewers as well, you all keep me going. Thanks Crista for helping me with ideas for this chapter. Writers block sucks.

Chapter Seven: Teaching The Teacher

Draco, Hermione, Harry, and Ron had double potions just after breakfast. They had barely sat down when Professor Snape was snapping at them.

"A weeks worth of detentions to you three for lack of attention. You will spend it before lunch, cleaning my classroom." Which was absurd cause they had been paying attention.

Draco had snickered cause he knew that Snape was just picking on them and Snape whipped around and gave him a weeks worth of detentions as well!

He gaped at him. Snape had never given a Slytherin detention before!

"I am not in a mood to be trifled with, Mister Malfoy." He said turning to the blackboard.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked over at him with smug grins on their faces. He gave them the two finger salute.

"That's another two weeks for each of you." Snape said not turning around. They had learned a long time ago that Snape seemed to have eyes in the back of his head so they didn't question it, but still it was creepy, either that or he knew them all so well that he could tell their reactions to each other by now.

They showed up for detention right on time, cause they knew that if they were either early or late they'd just get punished. Snape shut the door behind them and locked and silenced the room.

They saw Ginny already sitting at one of the tables.

"He got you too, huh?" Draco grinned at her. She nodded and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Mister Malfoy, I got all five of you in the same room for an hour a day for three weeks. Now, why would I possibly do that for? Hmm?" He looked at them.

"Cause you're mean?" Ginny gave a guess. Snape looked at her and fought a smile.

'The little twit has more bravery than the other four put together.' he thought.

"Sit down." He gestured to the tables. They all sat down and he pulled up a chair right in front of them. "Professor Dumbledore has informed me of what has been happening. If Harry remembers correctly I am proficient at both Legilimency and Occlumency as is our humble Mister Malfoy."

"You know Legilimency?" Ron asked in shock.

"Of course, how do you think I always knew what wounds to rub salt in? You three were like open books." Draco smirked at them.

"Reguardless, you four are here to learn Occlumency. And Mister Malfoy and myself will be the ones to teach you. Since Mr. Potter had a hard time learning it from me, Mr. Malfoy will take over your teaching. Miss Granger can be taught at night in her quarters. In the meantime, the rest of you will be cleaning my room till you..."

"Professor, I would like to learn Legilimency." Hermione interrupted. Snape looked into her eyes and nodded.

"You do possess the talent to be very gifted in it. Go and ask the Headmaster if I have permission to teach you. Ask for Miss Weasley as well, I believe she will be proficient in it as well."

"Why not us?" Ron asked.

"Because the two of you are bumbling idiots that will barely be able to guard you minds, much less see into someone elses at the same time as closing yours off. It takes a very sharp mind to learn both. And looking at your class scores is proof enough. Both of you hurry to the Headmaster, I've already got a headache." Snape said rubbing his temples.

The two girls left and Harry, Ron, Draco, and Snape pulled up chairs facing each other. Draco was facing Harry, and Snape was facing Ron.

Snape explained the basics of it to Ron as Harry had already had a few lessons in it.

Draco stared into Harry's green eyes. He saw a few walls go up as he delved into his mind. Which showed that Harry really did suck at it. Draco shouldn't have been able to see the place at all much less the walls coming up.

Draco shook his head and frowned without breaking eye contact.

"Let's start with something small, something that doesn't have alot of emotion attached to the memory. Try to block it without me seeing you even block it. Let me see your bedroom."

A flood of memories and emotions attacked Draco making him break eye contact and shake his head.

He stared at Harry in bewilderment. "Your bedroom was a broom cubbard under the stairs? What kind of people were your reletives? You were flesh and blood! They treated you worse than I've ever treated a house elf!"

Harry looked at the floor in something similar to shame and embarrasment.

"Cut it out, Harry. It's not your fault. Stop acting like you deserved it or something." Draco sighed. "Do you have anything in your memories that doesn't have a strong emotion tied to it? Seeing as how I was wrong about the bedroom, I'll let you pick one."

"Well, there's, no, how about..." Harry looked at him. "I don't think I have one."

"What? Everyone has little mundane things. How about your favorite pair of socks?"

"My cousin cut them up." Draco gaped at him.

"Ever have a favorite bar of soap?" Harry glared at him.

"I had to use dish washing liquid, cause my Dudley didn't want me using the same soap he used." Draco sighed.

"No wonder you suck at this, everthing in your entire life has strong emotions tied to it, you're an open book. But I believe that if you ever do learn it enough then you'll be a surprisingly strong master of it. You have passion and determination in everything. I believe there is hope for you, it's just the first few steps that will be near impossible to get passed."

Draco looked him in the eyes and smiled at him. "But, Harry Potter, I have faith in you. You will get passed them. It's all inside you. You are the most powerful and feared wizard. Even Voldemort is afraid of you. You CAN do this." Harry looked at him and smiled his eyes suspiciously moist.

"I believe that was the most touching thing I've ever seen." Snape drawled glaring at them. The two boys looked embarrassed and Ron grinned.

Harry grinned at Draco.

"Try it again, I think I'll do better now." Draco noticed Harry's eyes gleaming with determination and grinned back at him.

"Scared Potter?"

"You wish!" Harry smirked at him. Draco tried to pierce into his mind again only to find...nothing. Not one thing. He tried again with the same results. There wasn't even walls, his mind was simply blank. Draco pulled back and blinked.

"How'd you do that? A minute ago you were an open book. Now, there isn't even a book." Draco frowned. Harry grinned.

"Try again." Draco tried again and found only one memory.

It was of the night they played poker. And it was from Harry's point of view. He could feel a foot sliding up and down his calf. But the memory didn't proceed as it had actually happened. Next thing Draco sees is himself laying on the table in front of Draco, well actually it was Harry, but Draco felt like he was Harry. Then suddenly he's kissing himself.

Draco broke off the connection and fell out of his chair.

"That didn't happen! That sure as HELL didn't happen, Potter! What the bloody hell was that?" He yelled scrambling to the far side of the room in horror.

Harry looked confused.

"But it did happen, I saw it happen. I did that to you."

"Did what, exactly?" Snape interrupted. Harry shrugged.

"See for yourself." He leaned over and Snape looked into his eyes only to have a very similar reaction as Draco had. The two Slytherins stood on the other side of the room scrubbing their mouths with the backs of their hands and glaring at Harry who was laughing evily.

"Was it good for you guys? Cause I found it very satisfying." Harry said slouching in the chair with a very Slytherin grin on his face.

It was at this moment the two girls returned, hearing what Harry had said, they stopped in their tracks and stared in bewilderment at the males in the room.

"Okay, what the heck did we miss?" Ginny said putting her hands on her hips. Ron shrugged in his own confusion.

"I made the mistake of being friends with the only person in Hogwarts that the Sorting Hat said belonged in every House." Draco glared at the smirking Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-A-Pain-In-His-Ass.

"And I had the unfortunate pleasure of reliving a rather disturbing memory of Mr. Potters." Snape said disgustedly.

Draco's eyes flashed to his Godfather.

"You can't believe that that really happened?"

"Mr. Potter can barely blockout the simplest of memories..."

"Did you not here my stupid speech about him someday being a Powerful Master Occlumens?"

"You mean to tell me that that was a false memory?" Snape's eyes widened comically. Draco scowled with a very clear message of 'duh' written across his face. Snape composed himself quickly. "Well, Mr. Potter, I suppose congratulations are in order, for I believe you just surpassed both Mr. Malfoy and myself in Occlumency. Although, we will be testing you further to make sure it wasn't just a fluke."

"What exactly did you see?" Ron asked curiously.

"Nothing." Snape and Draco said together, but Harry got that glint in his eye.

"Remember the ruined footsie attempt of Draco's at Poker?" They nodded. "Well, instead of yelling at him I kissed him." The three stared at him in shocked silence for a moment before collapsing in laughter.

Twenty minutes later, Draco had taken over teaching Ginny Occlumency and Ron had started to get a grasp on it. He was much better at it than Harry had been at first. Snape had spent ten of those minutes testing Harry on his Occlumency and had agreed that he had become a Master.

Dumbledore had given the girls permission to learn Legilimency and Harry was letting Hermione use him for practice. He wasn't putting up the walls so she could get a feel of looking into a normal person.

Snape had given the two girls a crash course in how to give a stare that penetrated a persons mind and Hermione was a fast learner as she looked through Harry's memories.

She pulled away after a few minutes of seeing his childhood.

"You know your Aunt and Uncle are going to get a piece of my mind right?" He sighed and shrugged.

"It's the past Hermione, leave it there. I never have to see them again, if I don't want to, which I don't." He grinned. "Alright, I'm going to start blocking some, see if you can see past it, now that you know what's there. Try to find my ninth birthday. Do you remember it?" She nodded. "What did I do to Dudley when he broke all my figurines?"

"You pushed him down the stairs and ended up locked in the cubbard for a month with only one tiny thing to eat a day. Only coming out to use the restroom." Hermione said with tears in her eyes. He wiped them away.

"Good, now, I'm going to block the memory of pushing him. Try to find it." Hermione spent the next five minutes searching for it each of them only blinking once a minute.

"Ahh! I found it! I really found it! It wasn't too hard to find once I looked with my peripheral vision. I read that the peripheral vision is more sensitive to light and movement that looking straight on." Snape, who had been busy with Ron, still, interrupted.

"I'm afraid that that's impossible Miss. Granger. The only way for you to see a blocked memory is if he lets down the guard and he is still technically considered a novice."

"But you just said that he was a Master."

"I did, but he is still new to it and prone to mistakes, so therefore, he is technically a novice."

Hermione didn't like that answer obviously cause her eyes narrowed.

"Fine, I challenge you. I bet you an O in Potions for all of us if I win." Snape glowered at her.

"That, Miss. Granger, would be cheating." She snorted.

"Please! You're a Slytherin, you're always cheating. Taking house points off of Gryffindor and never off of Slytherin. If that isn't..."

"Point taken, Miss Granger. However, I can guarentee an O for only Mr. Malfoy and yourself. The rest have to earn their grade. And WHEN I am found correct you will owe me a ten foot essay on the Slytherin History."

"Fine. What am I looking for?"

"My most guarded secret. That is all the information you will get from me." She glared at him.

"Deal, shall we begin?" Snape spun to sit in the chair, his cloak flowing up like the wind had caught it.

"I think you're trying to intimidate me with the whole 'billowy cloak, king of pain' thing. I just wanted you to know, it's not working." Hermione said sitting in the chair across from him.

She wasted no time giving him a penetrating stare, after about ten seconds she slid her eyes over slightly to look at the corners of his eyes. She concentrated on looking into his eyes with her peripheral vision.

Her eyes flew open wide and she gave a strangled choking sound and fell off her chair.

"You and...!" She gasped.

Snapes eyes went wide as he suddenly started to doubt his own abilities. He started to shake his head in warning, but Hermione was too far gone.

TBC...

AN: HAHAHAHAHA, my first ever cliff hanger. I grew an evil bone in the last two days. I was watching 7 kids all under 6 years old wednessday and had no time and thursday morning I was busy reading a recommended story by IcyPanther. It is called Parenting Class. And I recommend it more than any other story I've ever read. Thanks to Pottersgurl07 for telling me about it. By the way the whole 'Billowy coat king of pain' thing was off of Buffy. Thanks for the reviews! Esp. the one that said I was giving JKR a run for my money!


	8. Chapter 8

How To Correctly Break Rules

By NefariousImp

AN: Sorry about that, I had company come over and I had to get off fast, otherwise I would have had this chapter out around 11 pm thurs night. Major thanks to my girl Crista who helped with the memories. I was having a brain-fart night. I'm also sorry it's so short. It's actually a continuation of 7, but I'll work on 9 tomorrow. Also, I may not have said it in the last chapter, but Dumbledore gave permission for all of them to learn Legilimency. I'm starting to hate those words, they're a bitch to type, esp. when you are trying to stay awake at 3 am. Also, not spell checked or looked over so ignore mistakes just this once please.

Chapter Eight: Memories

"You had SEX with his MOTHER?" The others in the room gasped.

"Hermione, please." Snape pleaded actually saying her first name for once, but once again she didn't hear him.

"No wonder you didn't like him. You were in love with his mother! And his father stole her from you!"

"Who are you talking about Hermione?" Harry asked. She whirled around.

"I'm talking about you!" She yelled. Everyone in the room froze.

Harry blinked slowly.

"Me? As in my parents?" She nodded furiously. He looked up at Snape who suddenly looked like he wanted to crawl in a hole, which for Snape was a look you'd only see on his face once in a lifetime. Maybe two lifetimes. "You and my mother?" Snape dipped his head once in affirmation. "Care to explain?"

Snape sighed and sat down on the edge of his desk, gesturing to the chairs. The teens sat down and looked at him expectantly.

"It was our sixth year and I had been in love with Lily since the first year. I was a Slytherin and she was a Gryffindor. It was highly frowned upon for our houses to mingle. Much less have inter-house relationships. I finally got up the courage and kissed her on prefect rounds one night. After that we had a secret affair. No one knew about it.

"She grew tired of the secrecy and at the end of our sixth year she said that we either had to tell everyone or it was over. I asked her why everyone had to know and she said because I've been asked out by James Potter. And I can be in the light with him. I love you, but not enough to hide it. And I could easily fall in love with James."

"Well, James and I already could barely stand each other and I got mad and yelled at her to fall for him, then, cause I didn't need her." He sighed and stood up. "So, she did what I told her to." The group sat absorbing what he had just told them.

"You loved her?" Harry asked quietly. Snape nodded. He had no bitterness on his face. The teens couldn't believe that the man standing before them was the same one who they'd seen day in and out for the last seven years.

Harry stood up and held out his hand. Snape stared at it in shock for a moment before looking up into Harry's green eyes.

"The past is the past. If you really loved her, then I can't be mad at you." Snape had a look of immense relief on his face as he shook his hand. "Besides," Harry said with a small smile, "It's a lot different than if she was still alive. I don't think anyone wants to think of their mother as a...um...well, in that way." Snape actually smiled.

"Thank You, Mr. Potter." He said shaking out his robes.

"Now," Snape said turning to Hermione, "Miss. Granger, what you have just done is supposed to be impossible. Would you care to tell me exactly how you did it?"

"I waited til I had a good connection and then moved my eyes over slowly, focusing on the corner of one eye, kinda focusing through it. Then I concentrated on looking into your eye with my peripheral vision. It's more sensitive that strait on vision." He looked at her for a moment.

"Hmm. Very interesting. May I try it on you, Draco?" Snape asked. Draco nodded and they faced each other. Snape and Draco both tried it.

A few minutes later they both turned and faced the others.

"Miss. Granger, I do believe that you have just made Wizarding History." Snape gave a small smile to her. "Now, I do believe you've just helped us win the War. We are all going to study this."

For the next three weeks they practiced Occlumency and Legilimency. Studying each others ins and outs for three weeks gave each other the chance to see secrets that should have stayed secret.

For example: When Ginny was practicing Legilimency on Draco she got potentially embarrassing information about him. Scratch that, It was lethally embarrassing, cause if Ginny ever told anyone that Draco wet his bed till he was ten, he'd kill her. Apparently he stopped when his father found out and used the Cruciatus curse on him in five minute intervals for an hour. He also couldn't go to the bathroom for two days and got a fever because of it.

And when Hermione was learning Occlumency from Snape and he got to find out that the reason she was scared of heights was because when she was on a rollercoaster when she was nine. The rollarcoaster broke down and stopped mid loop with Hermione upside down for fifteen minutes.

Snape who was on the rollercoaster in Hermione's body, got the full effect and ended up running to puke in the trash can.

And Harry learned to never prank Ginny. As he got to see Ron's memory of hexing Ginny bald and she retaliated by shrinking his penis. Which made Fred and George think twice about pranking her, but proud of her at the same time. Ginny said it was worth the punishment that Mrs. Weasley gave the two of them.

And Ginny was trying her hand at Occlumency with Draco and he discovered an intersting dream of a threesome involving him and Harry.

Draco had smirked at her and asked if she would mind joining Hermione and himself that evening. To which, she had promptly glared and smacked him upside the head, knocking him off of his chair.

Snape 'scheduled' another meeting after the three weeks was up. That is to say he gave them all another detention.

The meeting was to be held in Professor Dumbledore's office. They met outside his office and Snape gave the password of 'Skittles' and the gargoyle moved aside to show the staircase. They proceeded up to the office and knocked on the door. It opened and the Headmaster smiled from behind his halfmoon glasses. He had them each take a seat.

"Today, you are going to be tested to see if you have what it takes to protect yourself or gather information, depending on what you've learned. One at a time, I'm going to ask you to come up here and I will test you on your Legilimency, then on your Occlumency, then on your ability to use Occlumency while using Legilimency."

"Hope he doesn't test on whether or not we understood what he just said." Ron whispered to Harry only to get a deer-in-headlights look when Dumbledore looked at him and called him up first.

"I allowed you to learn a forbidden magical talent. Was it in vain, Mr. Weasley?"

"No, Sir. I was just commenting on your tongue twister, Sir." Dumbledore chuckled.

"Good, now, lets begin with showing me how well you learned Legilimency."

By the time everyone had tested. Only Ron had not passed with flying colors.

And he only failed on the peripheral Legilimency. The five were strongly cautioned not to tell anyone about the peripheral. It was their secret weapon in the war.

TBC...

AN: Sorry to end it there, but i'm tired, and it's alot better than a cliff hanger. ; P Thanks to all my amazing reviewers as usual. You guys are totally getting me going. I'm doing my best. Don't be mad if I miss a day. I'm trying. Love you guys, Hi, Jess!


	9. Chapter 9

How To Correctly Break Rules

By NefariousImp

AN: Thanks for all the reviews! I might miss getting a chapter out tomorrow, I have an appointment.

Chapter: Having Fun In Potions

They had two months before March twentieth arrived, announcing Spring. The five friends would separate for an unknown length of time. Harry and Ron staying and finishing as much school as possible before Voldemort confronted them.

Draco and Hermione were graduating early, they were the Heads and therefore had the best grades in school.

Ginny still had one year left. Dumbledore had agreed that if school was resumed next year, then Ginny would not only be Head girl, but she wouldn't even have to make up what she missed this year by leaving early.

All of the Legilimency that the five had practiced on each other had brought them very close together.

They had all seen a piece or two of each others lives and had grown to understand each other in ways other friends, or even reletives, couldn't fathom.

Ginny and Harry had at somepoint gotten together.

There were rumors, that were totally true, floating around.

Apparently, Ginny had finally had enough and had thrown Harry against the wall right after lunch, knocking his glasses askew, and had snogged his surprised face off, much to Harry's obvious delight. Obvious meaning he had to walk all the way from just outside the Great Hall up to Gryffindor Tower with a noticable hard-on.

Draco had told everyone that in order to get to Hermione he would have to pretend to be friends with her friends, so he hung out with them often.

It was the end of February when Hermione came running up to the others.

"I did it!" She squealed throwing her arms around Draco.

"Did what?" Draco asked squirming out of her octopus grip.

"I actually did it! I made..." She stopped and looked around. "I think I'll tell you later. Guess how many hours it took me to make it?" They shrugged. She grinned pulled out her wand and wrote the number twelve in the air.

They opened their eyes wide as they realized that it must be something very important to call Dumbledore to their room at midnight. It meant utmost secrecy.

Harry caught on first.

"It took you twelve hours to make it?" She nodded through the lie. It had taken her since Christmas break to make it. It was the main spell she had been working on since Draco had given her the book that could teach her how to make them.

"Was it that potion that if you drink it makes the iron rod in your ass disappear?" Draco grinned. Hermione's mouth dropped in outrage and she smacked him. He just smirked.

"No, but you just said the magic words to make sure it stays there longer." Hermione grinned at him and turned away. Harry and Ron were laughing as Draco chased after her.

"Sweetheart, you know, I was just joking. I didn't really mean it..." Harry wiped the tears from his eyes as the two Heads walked around the corner.

"Do you think she'll give in to him?" Harry whispered.

"Of course not, I don't think Draco's gonna get any for a long time, now." He said with a pleased grin. He lowered his voice so all of the people who had been watching the scene couldn't hear. "Plan or not." Harry nodded and they walked to their next class, Potions.

By the time they arrived Draco had taken a seat next to Hermione, leaving Ron to sit with the Slytherins. He wasn't very happy. Harry sat on the other side of Draco, who kept leaning over and whispering to Hermione.

Harry grinned as she ignored him.

Snape came in the room and almost tripped on his robes as he saw the unusual seating arrangement.

"Open your books to page 264. Today we will be making a Shrinking Solution." He said standing in front of the blackboard. He narrowed his eyes as he saw Draco trying to get Hermione to talk to him. "Twenty points from Gryffindor for lack of attention, Miss. Granger." Her eyes, that hadn't even left him since he walked into the class, grew wide.

"But, I've been looking at you the whole time, Sir." He grinned nastily.

"Perhaps, but I could see the glazed over look in your eye that appears whenever Mr. Malfoy is in your presence. It clearly wasn't me you were thinking of." Hermione got pissed. And whenever Hermione gets pissed, we get entertainment.

She stood up abruptly and knocked over her chair.

"Professor, I was thinking of having sex with him. Are you suggesting that I think of having sex with you instead?" She asked with a sweet smile.

Snapes eyes bugged out and he took an involutary step backward, stumbling as he hit the foot of his flippable chalkboard. He flailed his arms to get his balance, but hit the bottom of the board making it flip over and his arm and upper body following its progress.

By the time everything stilled he was bent over the wooden bar that holds up the board. And the chalkboard itself had come all the way around and had given him a solid 'THWACK' on his upturned ass.

No one moved, no one made a sound, but everyone fought the urge to laugh.

Hermione fought the urge to run.

'I've just spanked the Professor. And not just any Professor, but Snape! God, I'm glad this didn't happen last year. He would have killed me.' She thought.

Snape slowly untangled himself and straightened his robes before turning to face the class.

He glared into her eyes for several minutes.

'What kind of punishment do you give a girl, that's humiliating enough, for inadvertantly spanking a teacher?' Snape thought to himself. 'Taking house points affects the whole group. She is the main target. Detention, yes, but what to make her do for detention.'

Just as he was about to make a decision, the door to the classroom opened.

Dumbledore, who had been watching the class on his video surveillence, had finally managed to get the lemon drop out of his throat where he had choked on it from laughing so hard, and had come to rescue the poor Gryffindor.

"Ah, Professor Snape." Dumbledore tried his best to keep from laughing and managed to let loose a small chuckle, to which Snape glared at him. "I am in need of Miss Grangers services. She will miss the rest of the class hour."

Hermione, realizing that she had been saved, didn't need to be told twice. She gathered up her books and rushed for the door.

"Miss Granger." Snape said smoothly. She froze just beside the Headmaster and turned slowly, holding her breath.

"Yes, Professor?"

"You will report for detention, the hour before lunch today."

She knew she'd regret asking but she had to know.

"Just one, Sir?" He smiled evilly.

"One is all I'll need." He said. Draco, whipped his head over to Harry and whispered.

"Did that sound like an innuendo to you?" Harry stifled a laugh, not answering. Draco slouched down in his seat and grumbled. "Sneaky Slytherin bastard better not be hitting on my girlfriend." Snape heard him and turned to look at his godson with a smirk on his face, which only made Draco more paranoid. Hermione and Dumbledore had left and Snape turned back to his desk.

"Now, as I was saying, turn to page 264. We will be making a Shrinking Solution." He turned and straightend the blackboard.

Meanwhile, Hermione was walking down the hall beside Dumbledore who had been chuckling non-stop since the Potions door had shut behind them. He even snorted a time or two amidst his laughs.

"Headmaster, may I ask what's so funny?" Hermione asked, wondering whether the old man had finally lost his marbles.

"My dear, Miss Granger. I do believe that you have just become my most favorite student of all time. I was watching on the telly." Hermione finally understood and blushed deep red.

"Sir, thank you for saving me. I know he's..., well, I know who Snape really is, but he's still very intimidating."

"I was also saving Professor Snape. He didn't know what to do with you." He chuckled again. "If he was who everyone thinks he is, he would probably find some way to injure you or come close to that. But this way he can give you a punishment that is fitting for the crime, and let everyone else wonder what exactly it was."

"He's not going to just let me get off scott-free. I SPANKED him!"

"True, but if you want my honest opinion, Miss Granger, I do believe that he finds the situation rather amusing."

"Ok, now I know you've lost your marbles!" she muttered. He heard her and looked askance at her. She blushed again.

"I believe I saw a certain number earlier in the hallways, which was why I was watching you. Let's go to my office and you can tell me about what has you so excited." He said.

A few minutes later they were seated in his office. He put a silencing and sealing spell on the room. He nodded to her to begin.

That night, the seven people gathered in the Heads Common room to listen to Hermione explain what it was she had created.

Besides the five teens and Dumbledore, Snape was now a part of the meetings. Draco had looked him in the eye as they were leaving the room and had passed on a message with the new Occlumency technique that Harry had showed him.

It had taken others years to master the Arts of Legilimency and Occlumency on their own, but it had taken the seven of them only a month to not only master them but find new loopholes in them.

They had three, who were Masters already, to teach them.

Harry was gifted with more powerful magical abilities since he had part of Voldemorts powers as well as his own powers, which were amazing in their own right. He caught on fast once he actually believed in himself, and was the first to be able to create his false memories, not just cover up the ones he didn't want anybody to see.

Hermione had an amazing knack for noticing things that others wouldn't, not to mention combining the knowledge that she had accumulated over the years. Combining Muggle and Magical knowledge to polish off the rough edges of pre-existing spells.

Ginny, unlike Ron, had a knack for quick thinking and a sharpness of mind that gave her Ravenclaw-like attributes, but her courage shone brighter, which correctly marked her as Gryffindor.

Ron...well, (Ron's our loyal comic relief! He's about as quick-witted as a potatoe, as hot-tempered as a blast-ended Skewrt, and him puking up slugs first year made everyone of us gag. But he is a loyal friend who'll risk his life for anyone he cares about. And that's why, despite his just sad panting over Hermione in the books we love him.) Ron is Ron.

So, Hermione, who was the only one still standing, began pace and talk excitedly, waving her hands, gesturing.

"You all know the Killing Curse is unblockable by any shield or spell known to the wizarding world. But I got to thinking what if we combined the Killing Curse with a shield. What if we made a shield OUT OF the Killing Curse?" She looked at the assembled group expectantly. Snape and Dumbledore had looks on their faces of complete astonishment.

"Have you already made the spell?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded excitedly.

"Yes, but the only problem is there is absolutly no way to test it without using the Killing Curse. And what if it didn't work? So, I'll teach you the spell, but there's no guarantee that it will do what we hope it will."

"Which is?" Ron asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Hopefully it will simply absorb the Killing Curse thrown at you. And if we're lucky, it will refresh the shield, not hit it and then it's all used up and disappears."

"Miss Granger, I believe, I'm thouroughly impressed with you." Snape said with a smile.

"This might work! Will the shield let other spells through, or even a Killing curse that the one with the shield throws out? Or will the shield absorb it too?"

"It would probably absorb it too, but it will let other curses through, however, seeing as how the killing curse means 'let the thing be destroyed' it would probably weaken other curses, or maybe even destroy them. It's untested. We'll only find out when we cast it. Also, if someone were to touch the shield it would probably destroy them and the shield, being used, would drop."

"We stand a chance! We actually stand a chance! Hermione, I could kiss you!" Harry stood and grabbed her in a hug, lifting her off the floor and danced around with her giggling.

"Alright, let's get to work. Could we practice on animals?" Ron asked.

"Ronald! Of course not!" Ginny smacked his arm.

"Not even on blast-ended skewrt's?" He asked.

The seven looked at each other.

It was an idea, and nobody really liked those mean things.

TBC...

AN: Hope everybody liked this chapter, I had alot of fun writing it. I think the Plot Fairy smacked me upside the head this weekend. Course, I think so did the Snack Fairy! I'm Hungry! Hey, I need ideas for punishments so if anybody can think of one that fits the crime.Heehee, let me know.


	10. Chapter 10

How To Correctly Break Rules

By NefariousImp

AN: This chapter is dedicated to Jess, who saved the skrewts from animal testing. And enabled me to use my full imagination and come up with something cleverer. In fact the whole first part till Ron yells out who it shoud be was our exact coversation. Also, Esther, thank you for correcting my spelling once again, ya brat! She is correct however, in the last chapter I was spelling skrewts wrong. Shut up Boobra! You know, that looks really funny when you spell it. And I was so disappointed! NOBODY could help me think up a punishment. So, if the punishment sucks, don't blame me. Okay, so I'm the writer who else ya gonna blame?

Chapter Ten: Save The Skrewts!

The silence was shattered by Ginny yelling 'Ghosts!'. Everyone looked around the room but didn't see any. Looking back at her in confusion they saw her rolling her eyes.

"Ginny, there aren't any ghosts in here." Ron said slowly like she was retarded or something.

"No, we can test the Killing Shield on the ghosts!" Ginny said slowly, knowing he really was retarded. "I mean, what's the alternative, killing the poor skrewts or one of you guys sacrificing yourself to see if it might or might not work?"

"Ginny, the ghosts are already dead though." Harry said.

"Exactly! See? No, killing skrewts and no risking hot brave guys."

"Yeah, but we can't cast the shield around a ghost, theres nothing there to shield." Harry said.

"Well, we could find a spell that could make them tangible for awhile so that the shield can be cast. At least then we could see if the shield absorbs it or just goes through it. Oh, merlin, what if it reflect it back to the castor?" Ginny said in horror.

"I don't think it will, it's made of the same energy, it should absorb it. But the question is, who do we test it on?" Hermione replied.

"How about Moaning Myrtle?" Harry asked.

"No, she's a big blabbermouth. She'd never be able to keep the testing a secret." Hermione grinned at him. "Besides all she'd do is hit on you the whole time, Harry." He scowled at her.

"Nearly Headless Nick!" Ron yelled. "He wants to be important! I'm sure he'll jump at the chance!"

"Professor Dumbledore, will you ask him for us?" Ginny asked.

"Of Course, Miss Weasley. I must say, I'm impressed with your ingenuity. Can you have everything ready to test the shield tomorrow night at midnight?" They all nodded. "Good, then Serverus and I shall take our leave of you." They stood and headed for the door. Snape turned around.

"Oh, and Miss Granger, make sure you get plenty of sleep. I wouldn't want you falling asleep when you serve your detention tomorrow." He smirked at her. She really was starting to get nervous.

Hermione Granger was a very brave girl. She had faced down Fluffy The Three-Headed Dog. She had sort of faced a Basilisk and had come away with only being petrified for a period of time. She had told off Snape and then had proceeded to inadvertantly spank him.

She was a perfect example of a Gryffindor.

Except when it came to this.

This, this ONE thing she was terrified of and Snape had chosen it as her detention, even after knowing first-hand why she was scared of it.

So, here she was sitting on a thin piece of wood, hovering around the turrets of Hogwarts castle, washing windows. From the outside. He had made her a WINDOW-WASHER! On a BROOM!

He had told her to start with the highest tower and work her way down making sure she count how many she cleaned. She could use her wand to 'Scrougify' them if she wished he said.

Oh, wasn't he SO gracious.

She scowled and cleaned another window.

She had gotten over her fear of heights about the one hundred and fiftieth window. She had gotten used to it.

She had only been a little kid when she had developed the fear.

Well, she wasn't a little kid anymore, and Snape was definitly going to get a payback as soon as she graduated. And she knew just what it was going to be. Granting that they lived through the war.

Revenge would be sweet.

And seeing as her parents were dentists, eating sweets was forbidden. That's why they tasted SO much better.

She got to work, getting over her fear and cleaned the windows at a lightning quick pace.

Snape had told her to clean for two hours.

By the time the two hours were over she had cleaned a total of Fourteen hundred and forty three windows.

There were only seven left. She took the extra minute and made sure that they were sparkling as well, before heading back in to report to Snape.

"Ah, Miss Granger. How many windows did you clean?" Snape smirked at her. She brought her eyes to his and smirked back.

"Fourteen hundred and Fifty windows, Sir. I also wanted to thank you. I believe that I'm over that ridiculous fear of mine. I was only a child when I aquired it. I believe that I shall look forward to my next rollercoaster ride." She said with a grin and left the room.

Snape frowned.

She wasn't supposed to like it. It's not punishment if they like it. And she had actually cleaned every single window on the castle. It had never been done before. If it had been anyone else he would have called them a liar, but this was Hermione Granger. Leave it to Hermione to out do everyone in even the most arduous of tasks.

Silly little Gryffindor.

Once again, Snape was impressed with the girl.

"He had you washing windows on a broom? I'll kill the slimy..." Ron ranted

"Oh, no, there will be no killing." Hermione smirked. "He's going to get payback. I even know what it will be. And don't ask, I'm not telling you." She glared at him and raised her eyebrows. He shut his mouth.

"How did you do it, weren't you scared?" Ginny asked, scowling as Ron shoveled food into his mouth.

"Oh, god, at first I was shaking so hard, but I realized that if I didn't stop shaking that it would knock me off. It took me awhile, but I eventually got to looking around. It was so beautiful up there. I forced myself to just get over it. And now, I'm going to rub it in Snape's face." She smirked a very Slytherin grin and got up. Grin firmly in place she approached Draco's side. He looked up to her and smiled.

"I hear you flew earlier. How'd it go?" He scowled at a couple of snickering Slytherins.

Hermione held out her hand to him.

"I'm going for a broomride, care to join me?" His eyes lit up. If it was one thing he loved it was flying. And he had always been kinda sad that the girl he loved didn't share his love for flying.

He grabbed her hand and jumped up off of the seat, practically dragging her out of the Great Hall.

Snape, who saw the whole thing, had his jaw pushed back up by Mrs. McGonagal.

"You know, Serverus, I do believe that girl has gotten more of a reaction out of you this one year than all of the other students of all the years combined." She stood up and smiled at him. "Is it any wonder that she's my favorite student?" She threw over her shoulder as she left the Great Hall.

He had talked her into it.

Here she, Hermione Granger, was straddling a broom, with her ex-enemy turned boyfriend flush against her back. One arm around her waist, the other around her but holding the broom.

And that was definitly not the 'magic wand' he used in front of the teachers rubbing in the crack of her ass.

They flew over the lake, and over the fields, and Draco flew her to a place he liked to go to be alone.

It was where the Forbidden Forest and the lake met. There was an alcove of rocks.

He touched the broom down, but didn't let go of his girl, or move to get off the broom.

He slowly started to kiss her neck, moving the few tendrils of hair that had escaped the bun she had placed on top of her head to keep it out of Draco's face while they flew.

He kissed up her neck to the shell of her ear and showered it with licks and nibbles.

Meanwhile, his hands moved in opposite directions, one moving to cup her breast and the other going between her legs.

She moaned, throwing her head back and spreading her legs farther apart. The broom fell to the ground.

She ground her ass against him and he groaned and spun her around to face him. He shoved her against a large rock and proceeded to strip her down till she was exposed to him.

He licked and kissed his way down her body, showing special attention to her breasts and navel, before taking special care to lavish attention on the apex of her thighs.

Her moaning and thrashing stopped suddenly as she stiffened up momentarily then came with the force of the Hogwarts Express Locamotive.

He was off his knees and thrusting into her with long hard thrusts before she had even come down. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

He managed to pull his hand off of the bottom of her ass, to put it between them and rub her to another climax.

They both managed to find their release at the same time.

The slid down, Hermione ignoring the rock scraping her back as she straddled Draco's lap.

He looked up through his long black lashes with his chin tilted down, still panting. His white-blonde hair falling in sweaty blades in front of his silvery eyes as they connected with her carmel eyes.

"Hermione, I love you more than anyone or anything. And when all this crap is over, I fully intend on asking you to marry me." He said pulling her into another of his soft, slow, sweet kisses.

They dressed and were flying back to the school when Hermione turned her head to meet his eyes.

"Draco, you know I'll say 'yes'." He smiled sweetly at her and pulled her body in tighter to his resting his chin on the top of her head after he kissed her head. They had lost the band that held her hair up, and he didn't mind it blowing in his face at all.

TBC...

AN: Sorry it's so short, but hey at least you got one today. I'm going to be late, but my faithful readers mean so much to me. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Keep em coming, they're what keeps me going.


	11. Chapter 11

How To Correctly Break Rules

By NefariousImp

AN: The thing Peeves wants was an idea from my wonderful, beautiful, smart Step-daughter. Esther, you're a genius. And for the Killing Curse shield, I know that's a sucky spell for it, but I'm not really as smart as Hermione, no matter what you guys think.

Chapter Eleven: Testing, testing...

Dumbledore had talked Nearly-headless Nick into meeting them in a very secluded part of the castle. They were in a room that was bare of any furniture, waiting for Nick to arrive.

He came into the room behind Hermione, making her scream when he started talking.

"Ah, I see, you are all here. In that case, let us begin." Nick said floating in the middle of the room. "I have invited someone who would be more help, I thought we could use another 'hand' seeing as I have none."

They heard a wicked cackle bouncing off the walls.

"Nick! How could you invite him!" Ron yelled. A soft pop was heard.

"If you don't want my help, I'll just be on my way. I think that I'll find some Slytherins to wake up." Peeves said, appearing in the middle of the room, with an impish grin.

He headed for the wall.

"Who knows, I might tell them where to find some magic lessons."

"WAIT!" Hermione yelled.

Peeves stopped and turned to face her with an expectant look.

"I can definitly use your help. Whether the rest can or not." Ron and Harry looked at her like she'd lost her mind, but she held up her hand to them.

"And tell me, why, should I help you, Hermione Granger. You have nothing to offer me."

"I have alot to offer, if you could have something or do something, what would it be?" He grinned at her.

"And why should I tell you? Tisk, tisk, tisk. You are getting to big for your britches little Gryffindor."

"In the first place, I'm wearing a skirt. And in the second place, If you help us I will do my very best to get you what you want." He looked at her a moment before grinning widely.

"I will tell you, but I doubt you will agree." He sing-songed

"I made a promise. I will do my best, even if I never achieve it, I will never stop trying."

"I want to be the Headmaster." The others started laughing but Hermione looked at him curiously.

"Why would you want that?" He grinned slyly.

"I know it can't be permanant, but I want to be Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for ONE whole day." He said ignoring her question.

"On, one condition." Hermione said. "If you are Headmaster, you must act like a Headmaster, not a prankster-poltergeist. None of the students may be put into danger. And if their Headmaster is acting like a five year old hopped up on sugar, they will be in danger." He glared at her.

"Ruin all my fun why don't you." He gave a heavy put-upon sigh. "Fine, I agree."

"Good, just remember, if you mess up, you can be fired. Headmaster?" She turned to Dumbledore who was looking thoughtful.

"I believe it can be arranged, however, I cannot allow it until after Voldemort has been defeated. It is too dangerous."

"What if you never defeat him?" Peeves said testily.

"If you help us out tonight it will better our chances. And the sooner he is defeated the sooner you are Headmaster. Exactly one week after he is defeated you will be Headmaster for that day. And if he is never defeated, we will all be dead, nullifying our agreement."

Hermione looked at the poltergeist.

"Do we have a deal Peeves? Also, no one is to know about any of this. If it got out, then we would lose the war." He looked at the girl.

"I believe we do have a deal." He grinned at her and shook her hand.

"Okay, now can I ask why we need his help?" Ron asked. Ginny rolled her eyes and smacked him upside the head.

"Because he can make himself tangible enough to put the shield up on him. This way we can have a test for the person with the shield and to see what happens if another person touches the shield." She said gesturing to the two. "Course, personally I think we could trust the Bloody Baron more but, hey, beggars can't be choosers."

Peeves looked peeved. Ginny just winked at him and surprisingly he smiled fondly at her.

"I do like you." Peeves grinned at her. "You have great potential. Your are very similar to you brothers, the twin terrors. You should relax and have fun more."

"I think he's trying to coax you over to the Dark Side, Ginny." Hermione laughed. No one got her Star Wars reference. "Nevermind." She rolled her eyes.

"Okay," Hermione said. "I need everyone else against the wall. Peeves, you stand against the wall over here. I'm going to cast the shield. Headmaster, could you conjure up a concrete wall or something that the rest of us could hide behind?" Surprisingly he did.

"Alright, everybody ready?" She focused her wand on Peeves, who had fully corporated as much as possible. "Avada Protego Kadavra!" A flash of bright green light shot out of her wand and formed a dome made out of green magic over Peeves. He was thoroughly shocked.

"Merlin's big bottom! I didn't think it would really work!" Peeves yelled. He took a step forward and the dome moved with him.

"Of course it worked, if you are going to be Headmaster you've got to learn to have faith in your students. Are you ready? I'm going to send the curse at you."

"Miss Granger, I suggest you let me do that." Snape said coming up beside her. "It is still an unforgivable." She reluctantly nodded. He moved forward and yelled, "Avada Kedavra!" The beam of green light hit the dome and it flared brightly for a second before returning to its previous glow. "Imperio!" The spell hit the shield and it flashed orange in the spot where it hit but it didn't go through.

"It destroyed the spell! Does it just destroy Dark spells or any spell?" Draco asked.

"Only one way to find out." Hermione said. "Winguardium Leviosa!" Peeves started floating in the air, the dome turning into a full bubble surrounding him.

"Why did it let that spell through and not the other?" Harry asked.

"Why does the Dark spells shoot out light, but spells like that don't? Maybe it just recognizes the others because they are so abtrusive." Draco shrugged.

"Peeves, try to touch the shield." Hermione said.

Peeves reached out to the shieldbut it only repelled away from his touch. When he pulled his hand back it went back into the dome.

"Are you able to do magic Peeves? Something strong like an Unforgivable?"

"No, but now that you know it won't hurt the wielder you can do put it on yourself."

"Try to throw a water balloon or something through it." Draco said. Peeves frowned at him.

"I don't have any water in here to fill them up with."

"Well, just throw an empty balloon through." Peeves pulled a balloon out of his pocket and threw it at the shield. It went through.

"Alright, Nick, it's your turn." Hermione said to the snobby ghost. She recited the spell that she found that made ghost's tangible for a short period of time. He remained the pearly-grey color but he was no longer see-through or floating.

"I say, this is rather fun." Nick said picking up a rock. He looked over at Peeves. "I've been wanting to do this for quite some time." He said and hurled the rock at Peeves.

The rock was destroyed the second it touched the dome, turning to dust. Peeves looked at Nick with a triumphant smirk. Nick definitly looked like he'd just eaten something sour.

"Nick, can you charge the shield. We want to know what would happen if someone were to touch the shield." Hermione asked him.

Nick nodded and ran to the dome trying to tackle Peeves. He hit the shield and his body collapsed immediatly. They all watched as he became see-through again.

Suddenly, Nick sat up and grabbed his chest, looking at them in betrayl.

"You've killed me! I'm dead! How could you kill me?" He kept grabbing where his heart should be and he wore a terrified expression.

"Nick, you're already dead!" Harry yelled at him. Nick stopped and looked at him in confusion. "You are a ghost. Have been for like 500 years."

"Well, now that you mention it...I do recall it. Hmm. I believe I have been successfully knocked for a loop. And if none of you have further need of me, I shall be going." He said and floated through the wall.

"Uh, Hello?" Peeves got their attention. "Can we take this green thing off me now?"

Hermione said the spell that took it off. Only the spell caster can take the spell off.

"Thank you, Peeves, you have been a tremendous help. And one week after Voldemorts defeat you will be Headmaster." Peeves nodded and disappeared.

TBC...

AN: Sorry it's so short, but my husband is home today and I wrote this while he went to check on his mom in the hospital. Thanks for all the suggestions on what Peeves could want. Thanks for all the reviews. Keep em comin.


	12. Chapter 12

How To Correctly Break Rules

By NefariousImp

AN: Sorry all this stuff seems choppy. I've been trying to go as fast as I can cause my Husband has been threatening to lock me off the computer. So, the presentation of my ideas (and those who've helped me) isn't as good as it could be.

Chapter Twelve: Ron Has An Idea!

Spring was one week away. They would be leaving in Seven days.

Hermione hung out with Harry and Ron as much as possible, fearing that they would die while she was hiding like a coward.

She was beggining to regret going into hiding. She was one of the most gifted witches and she was taking two other very gifted people with her when she ran.

In the end all she could do was go into hiding.

And feel guilty.

"Don't." Draco said looking into her eyes from across the library table.

"Don't what?" She asked shaking her head.

"Don't feel guilty. I can read you like a book even without the Legilimency. Which I was using by the way. Your thoughts were out there for anyone to see. You need to control them, even when you aren't in danger. Anyone could walk by and look in your eyes. I'm not the only one here who can do it you know." She huffed, but nodded.

"I can't help it. I feel like we should be doing something to help other than hiding out." He opened his mouth but she cut him off. "I know why we have to. But it doesn't stop the guilt. Come on." She said gathering her books and standing. "We're gonna be late for Care of Magical Creatures." He groaned.

"Ugh, do we have to? I really do hate that class! I haven't liked a single monster he's brought in seven years! And what was that Hippogriff's name in third year? Buttcrack?"

"It was Buck Beak, and you deserved the thrashing you got! Hagrid was very specific about how to approach him, saying he was proud and stuff. But, oh, no, the classy Draco Malfoy can't show anyone or anything respect that doesn't either have pure blood or lots of money. You know you deserved it."

"I did not!" He pouted. She grinned at him.

"Oh, and for the record, I noticed at lunch you had your right arm in a sling, correct?"

"Yeah, so?"

"It was your left arm that was hit. You're such a Drama Queen!" She said and flounced out of the Library.

He stared after her with a smile.

He should have known better than to go into a rant about that stupid critter. The fact that she had noticed that was amazing. No one else did, well, if they did they didn't say anything about it.

She could have ratted him out in third year.

Draco wondered why she didn't.

"This 'ere's a critter called a Moke. It's a lizard that can shrink itself at will." Hagrid was saying. Hermione picked up the small lizard and it shrunk itself to the size of a thimble. When she put it back into the box it resumed it's natural size.

"Too bad we can't shrink ourselves." Ron said standing beside her. "Then we could just sneak up on Voldemort and kill him." Draco grinned and nudged Hermione in the side.

"Reducio!" He said pointing his wand at Ron. Ron shrunk to the size of the lizard before he had shrunken himself.

"Draco!" Hermione yelled. "Put him back!" Draco grinned at Hermione and Harry and carefully bent over and picked up the obviously cursing red head.

"He's actually kinda cute like this." Draco grinned looking at Ron who was trying to bite Draco's thumb. However, he couldn't get his small teeth around any of the taut skin, so he stuck to cursing and scratching.

Draco laughed and slipped Ron into the pocket of his robes.

The other students had moved over towards Hagrids hut so they didn't see the tiny red head.

"Draco, please put him back! You are going to get into trouble!" Hermione pleaded.

"Malfoy, come on, undo the spell." Harry said.

"Alright, but I just wanted to see something." He pulled Ron out of his pocket, being careful not to hurt him. He wrapped his hand around Ron's waist like he was a stick.

Pointing his wand at Ron he said "Engorgio!" and Ron started growing, quickly. He out grew Draco's hand. Since Draco had positioned his hand so that Ron was vertical, when He got big enough his feet hit the ground and he didn't stumble or fall.

Whipping out his wand he pointed it at Draco's head.

"You ever pull a bloody stunt like that again and I'll shrink your hands. You'd never be able to wank off again." Draco just smirked at him.

"In case you didn't notice, Weasley, your idea was a good one. And I just proved that it would work. It took you no time to get big and have your wand ready. Just imagine if we were in front of The Dark Lord? And what if instead of one foul-mouth weasel I had a dozen Aurors in my pocket?" They stared at him.

"Oh, my god! That might work! Why hasn't anyone ever thought of that before?" Hermione said.

"When Harry is brought to the Dark Lord, Snape can have his pockets full of Aurors. Cause Harry will probably be too busy battling to enlarge them."

"Well, why can't they enlarge themselves?" Ron asked.

"Well, I don't know if they can. See, when you are small like that, your magic is really small too, so attacking someone who is normal size when you aren't would be like hitting a Whomping Willow with your fist. It won't do much except make it mad. But if a shrunk person uses magic on theirselves it might work cause to them their magic is the size it's always been."

"Why don't you try it Weasley?" Draco said. Ron glared at him but cast the 'Reducio' on himself. He shrunk again. After a few seconds he cast the 'Engorgio' on himself and he came back to his regular size.

"Well, at least we'll have help." Harry said.

"It's about time." Ron said.

The night before The Trouble Trio were to leave, the five friends sat down in the Head's Common Room.

"Why don't we make a pact." Ginny said. "That we'll be friends no matter what happens."

"I can do you one better." Draco said pulling out a knife. "I say we make blood bonds with each other. That way there's no more pure blood, or mud blood, or rich, or poor, or anything between us."

"Are you sure, Draco?" Hermoione asked. "I mean, that's some really Ancient Magic."

"Do we have to actually drink the blood?" Ginny turned up her nose.

"You're such a girl!" Ron teased her. She glared at him.

"Yeah, see, we get a cup." Draco conjuring a silver goblet. "Then we each put some of our blood into it. Swish it around to make sure it's mixed really good then each of us drinks some of it."

"You really want us to all be blood brothers and sisters?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I'm an only child. I've always wanted a brother or sister. How about you, Harry?" Draco grinned at him. Harry smiled and looked into his eyes.

"Does this mean I get to pick on you? I think I'm a few months older than you." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Like you don't already pick on me."

"Alright I'm in." Harry said.

"How about you, Ronnie?"

"Don't call me that. I guess i'm in." Ron grumbled.

"Uh, uh, you're either in one hundred percent or zero percent. This isn't something to do cause we earned merit badges together on a camping trip in the muggle boy scouts. This is a lifetime of brotherhood. Me swearing to give my life for you and you swearing to give yours for me. There is no 'I guess'." Draco said seriously. Ron looked at him.

"Alright, if you're in a hundred percent, then I'm bloody well in too." Ron grinned.

"Ginny?" Draco looked at the red-head.

"Do we really have to drink blood?" She whined. Draco nodded. She groaned. "I already have a boatload of brothers! I don't need any more!"

"Well, what about a sister?" Hermione said with a smile. Ginny looked at her and grinned.

"Well, I've always wanted a sister. Okay, I'm in."

"Hermione?" Draco looked at the little Gryffindor he'd fallen in love with.

"You know I'm in." She kissed his cheek.

"GAG. Come on, lets get on with it!" Ron grumbled. Hermione giggled. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just that I had a friend in London that I went to elementary school with. She used to say 'Gag me with ruffage!' "

"Um, what's ruffage?"

"It's kinda like healthy green foods, like lettuce and spinach and stuff."

"ANYWAY," Draco glared at his girlfriend. "Do always go off on crazy little tangents, like that."

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Hermione glared back at him. His glare slipped into a sweet adoring grin.

"No, I actually think it's cute. Of course the first few years of school it was all I could do not to grab Longbottom's toad and shove him in your mouth. I was hoping he was bigger than your mouth and that you wouldn't be able to talk around him." He smirked. Her eyes narrowed and she smacked his arm.

"Okay, are we ready? Do we have to say anything?" Harry asked.

"I don't think so. This is one of those that our magic in our blood know's what we desire. And the blood makes the magic for the bond. But we really have to mean it in our hearts and stuff." Draco said slicing his wrist and letting the cup fill about an inch.

He passed the knife and cup to Hermione and she did the same.

The cup was passed around to all five of them till Harry, who was last finished.

Hermione performed a healing spell on everyone's cuts, then used her wand to stir the blood.

She handed the goblet to Draco.

He closed his eyes and drank about an inch of the blood.

It was once again passed around till it was empty.

"I don't feel any different." Ron said.

"You aren't really supposed to feel any different. It's Ancient Magic. It won't let us know it's there till it's ready." Draco said

A few hours later, Ron and Harry left.

Ginny, Draco, and Hermione had shrunk all of their belonging and had put the miniture trunks into their pockets.

Their parents had already been notified and were already safe. There was only one thing left to do.

The stood in a circle, holding hands, looking at each other.

"Stargate." Hermione said.

The Portkeys activated and the three teens disappeared.

TBC...

AN: I got two chapters out today. My 20 mo. old daughter is running around with a leopard pillowcase on acting like a giggling ghost attacking and tickling her brothers. My little sister was the one who used to say 'Gag me with ruffage' when she was about 10. I think she made it up but I'm not sure. Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

How To Correctly Break Rules

By NefariousImp

AN: I love reviews!

Chapter Thirteen: Ginny, Dreams Do Come True!

The Trouble Trio tumbled onto the cave floor, grunting and groaning to a stop.

"Lumos!" Draco said lighting up his wand.

"No! Draco, turn it off!" Hermione said. "They might be able to trace our magic!"

Draco quickly extinguished the light.

"Well, how are we supposed to see, then?" A click was heard and a beam of light flooded the cave.

"I'm a muggle. You think I don't know how to live in the muggle world? I came prepared. Oh, and for the record, in the muggle world we are called humans. If you called someone a muggle they'd think you were calling them names or something." Hermione said brushing off her jeans.

"How do we get out of here?" Ginny said.

"Come on, Sis, I'll show you the way." Hermione said taking Ginny's hand and grabbing Draco's with the other after handing the light to him.

"Um, seeing as how you're my girlfriend and all, I don't have to see you as a sister do I?" Draco asked. Hermione and Ginny giggled.

"No, you and I already had a relationship, so it kinda nullifies the whole sibling thing." She teased. "Besides, the bond doesn't really make us sibling, it just makes us as close as siblings are. Well, siblings that get along, anyway."

Hand-in-hand the three wound their way through the twisting tunnels.

About ten minutes later they came out the cave into the woods.

They had left Hogwarts at midnight. Their destination was in Southeastern Missouri, which was six hours behind. It was about six o'clock pm on the day before the one they had just been on. It was still March Nineteenth. And it was chilly.

They hurried out of the forest before all of the light from the dusky sky faded. Hermione told them that there weren't any dangerous wild animals in this part of the country, but you could never tell when a bear, wolf, or wildcat wandered out of it's usual territory.

They came out of the woods just as it was getting dark enough to turn the flashlight back on. There was a small field with a few maples and peach trees scattered on it.

"Come on, we have to go to the front yard. My Aunt won't answer the backdoor." They walked down the sloped field and around the large brick house.

Once they were on the large porch, Hermione rang the doorbell.

A shrill barking was heard through the door and they could see a slender woman come to the door and smile at them through the large window in the door.

"Hermione?" The woman said pulling Hermione into a hug. "Oh, my god, I haven't seen you in four years! What are you doing here?"

"Hi, Aunt Marie." She pulled out of the hug and Marie ushered them into the house.

Hermione turned and gestured to the two behind her.

"This is my friend, Ginny, and my boyfriend, Draco. Mom and Dad had to go on an emergency trip and Ginny and Draco were staying with us for Spring Break. We needed a place to crash. If it was just me, they'd let me stay home alone, but with it being all three of us...Besides, I really missed you. And I wanted you to meet my Best girl-friend and my VERY serious boyfriend."

"Just how serious are we talking?" Marie asked eyeing Draco. She leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"He told me that as soon as we graduate, he was going to ask me to marry him. And, yes, we are having sex." Marie looked at Draco carefully before nodding to herself and leading them into the living room.

"So, where are your suitcases?"

"Oh, um, we left them outside, we'll just go get them." Hermione said and the three of them ran out and around to the side of the house where they emptied their pockets of luggage and quickly used their wands to enlarge them. Marie came around the side of the house just as they finished.

"Why'd you put them here? And for that matter, how did you get here? I can see when someone drives up."

"Oh, uh, we took a cab to the edge the city limits and then walked the rest of the way."

"Good lord, girl, that's almost three miles! You dragged these steamer trunks three miles?"

"Uh, yeah." Hermione said lamely.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I forgot to get your number off of mom's roledex, before we left."

"Why didn't you find a payphone and use a phone book? Or dial the operator?"

"Um, there were no payphones around."

"There are payphones at the Airport, and at the cab station, and on every block in town. Hermione Jane Granger, I am not an idiot! You had better tell me what is going on, right now, young lady."

"Look, Marie," Draco said putting an arm around Hermione, who was fighting tears. "Let's go inside and get some sleep. I know I'm tired and the girls are too. Tomorrow after breakfast, we'll sit down and tell you what's going on. But frankly, none of us, are up to it tonight." Marie sighed and grabbed the end of a trunk, dragging it inside.

"Have you kids eaten?" She asked once they'd pulled all the luggage inside.

"Yes, thank you." They all said.

Marie showed them to the spare room. It had a queen-sized bed in it. She had two extra rooms but the one downstairs was full of aniques and boxes.

"Look, I know that you two are intimate aleady, but I'd appreciate it if you would restrain yourselves while you're here. The three of you can share the bed. That'll at least help to keep you two in check." Marie grinned at them. Hermione blushed, and Draco scowled.

"Ruin my fun, why don't you." Marie and Ginny laughed.

Marie left, shutting the door.

The three shoved their trunks against the wall and took turns getting dressed for bed in the large walk-in closet. Each wearing shorts and tank tops.

Draco, who'd gotten changed first, was laying in the middle of the large bed, covers pulled down to his feet. Hermione slid in next to him, while Ginny got changed.

"Thanks for saving me a while ago. I didn't know what to tell her. What are we going to tell her?" Hermione said as Draco used his left arm to pull her firmly into his left side. Hermione lay her head on his shoulder and her hand on his bare chest.

"In your honest opinion, do you think she can handle the truth?" Hermione sighed and traced his abs with her index finger.

"I think so." She said. He grabbed her hand pulled it to his mouth and kissed it.

"I suggest you stop teasing me, Miss. Granger." He smirked at her.

Ginny came into the room and turned off the light, then climbed into bed on the other side of Draco. He pulled her against his other side.

"Oh, Harry's gonna love this." Draco grinned. "Oh, Ginny..." He said looking at the wary girl.

"Do you remember when we were practicing our Mind Reading Arts? Here's your chance to make your dreams come true." She glared at him. "Okay, they're really my dreams."

He smirked and pulled both girls up tight against him.

Hermione and Ginny could see each other across his chest and the two girls grinned at each other.

"What the Fuck,...UMPHH!" Draco cried out as he hit the floor with a thud, the two girls giggling from the bed above him. "Bloody bitches." He grumbled. A pillow thwacked him on the head.

"Goodnight, Draco." Hermione and Ginny said sweetly.

"Goodnight, Harpies." Draco said in an equally sweet voice.

They could hear him a few minutes later flopping around, grumbling.

A head popped up above the edge of the bed.

"Um... darlings? If I promise to behave, can I come back up there?" Draco asked looking for all the world like a dog that had been scolded and was begging to come back to sleep at your feet; Puppy eyes, chin on the bed, and lush bottom lip sticking out.

"What do you think, Gin? Can we trust him not to sexually harrass us?" Hermione asked. Ginny snorted.

"Of course not, but I think we can give him another chance." Draco bounded up onto the bed and back into his place pulling the girls to him like he had earlier and kissing them each on top of their heads.

"Thank you, Sweethearts." The girls chuckled and they all relaxed and were soon asleep.

Draco woke up to a wonderful feeling. He was warm and happy...and horny.

He opened his eyes and looked around the sunlit room. Two beautiful girls were wrapped around him and each had a leg thrown up onto his with their knees in just the right spot. He groaned and thrusted his hips. He shook the girl's shoulders and they stirred.

"If you two don't wake up soon, I'm going to start taking advantage of you both, consequences be damned." He said and thrusted his hips again. He was surprised and even more turned on when both of the girls in their sleepy state ground their pelvises against his hips at the same time. "Oh, Merlin, you two HAVE to wake up or I'm gonna lose it!" They opened their eyes and looked at him.

"Mmmm. Morning, honey." Hermione said, kissing his cheek. Ginny looked confused.

"You are NOT Harry. Although, that dream did get much more interesting with all three of you in it." She grinned and got up. Draco groaned loudly.

"I'm getting the shower first, ladies." He kissed Hermione and jumped out of bed and ran into the adjoining bathroom. He stripped out of his clothes and jumped into the shower and began to relieve himself of his morning problem that had been agravated to painful proportions.

He was leaning with one hand and his forhead against the wall, while the other hand worked furiously.

He came when opened his eyes to see Hermione kneeling at his feet with her back against the wet wall. He had been so preoccupied he hadn't heard her come in or slip her body between his legs and the wall and he didn't even know that her head was between the wall and his cock. Mere, centimeters away. He moaned as she opened her mouth in an invite and he took no time in accepting the invitation.

He went rigid and started panting harshly as he came.

She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I thought we couldn't..." She kissed him.

"I know, and that's the last until we leave. But we were mean and had you too worked up. Ginny said she'd cover for us this once, I think she felt sorry for you. Come on, we can't be too long though."

The soaped each other up quickly (Draco, paying extra attention to the apex of her thighs until she was coming as well. He said with a smirk that she had been really dirty.) and washed each others hair, quickly getting out before a round two could start.

The three of them came out of the bedroom dressed in comfortable clothes and sat at the table where Marie had made a big breakfast.

"I thought I was gonna have to drag you guys to the table in your pj's." Marie said. They ate the Big Country Breakfast that consisted of Fried eggs, bacon, sausage, biscuts, gravy, and the most important Fried Taters. (My Fav.)

When they were done they groaned about how full their bellys were and moved into the living room, leaving the dishes till after they could move.

The Trouble Trio sat down on the large couch with Marie taking the chair opposite of them.

"Alright, I let you guys sleep, I fed you, now, no more stalling." Marie said putting down her coffee mug. "Start talking, what is really going on."

"Well, Aunt Marie, um..do you believe in magic?" Hermione said, not sure where to start but knowing that was a fairly good ice breaker.

"I guess, why?" She said curiously.

"Ginny, Draco, and myself are students at a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are witches...well, Draco's actually a wizard, but that's um...not the point." Hermione said, not knowing where to go from there.

"Did you guys run away from home or something?" Marie asked, ignoring what she had just been told.

"No, Marie, there is an evil group of wizards led by the most evil wizard in all of history trying to kill not only us but our families." Ginny said.

"Well, actually, just your families, seeing as how my family is a part of the group doing the killing."

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Marie yelled.

Hermione left the room, returning moments later. She handed the other two wands to their owners.

"These are called wands. A wizard or witch uses them to channel their magic. When I was eleven years old, I recieved a letter from Hogwarts welcoming me to the school as I had turned of age to study magic. Mom and Dad took the news surprisingly well. I think that my wandless magic I had done as a kid whenever I was really upset or something clued them in. We really need you to just believe us, cause we can't just show you any magic. The Dark Lord might be able to trace our magic and find us. Which would put you into danger as well."

Marie looked at her for a moment then sighed.

"You three obviously believe all of this, so, I'll listen and reserve judgement till the end."

They spent the next two hours explaining what all was going on in the wizarding world and why they needed her help.

She finally agreed to believe them, if for no other reason than if they were telling the truth then she couldn't send them back.

She said they could stay as long as they needed, but once the danger was past she wanted to see some magic.

TBC...

AN: Three Chapters in one day, darn I'm good. I hope you guys like extra intimite scenes. I try to keep them short and sweet cause I can't seem to get into describing word for word such an initmite experience. Although I don't mind reading them. HeeHee. The House I'm describing and the place is the home I grew up in in SE Missouri. So, I'm very aquainted with the property, even the cave. Although I used to get into trouble for sneaking into the woods, but that was my fav place as a kid. I used to make up my own stories and act them out with invisible people. God, I was lonely.


	14. Chapter 14

How To Correctly Break Rules

By NefariousImp

AN:Sorry about all the mess ups in the last ch. I don't know why I had them change in the closet when there was a perfectly good bathroom to change in. And apparently Draco has the ability to come twice in a few seconds. And yes, I had a cave in the woods behind my house, but it was a small cave. This is how I see Draco acting if he came to my hometown. If anyone wants to know it I'll tell you privately.

Chapter Fourteen: Draco The Redneck

"Would you guys like to go to town with me?" Marie asked. "I have to get more groceries and pay some bills. I wasn't really prepared to feed three extra people."

"Sure." Hermione said.

The three teens got dressed in muggle clothes.

Ginny and Hermione started laughing when Draco came out of the bathroom wearing a suit.

"What's so funny?" He scowled at them. Hermione couldn't stop laughing. "Would you cut it out? I think I look dashing!" Which only made the girls start laughing harder.

"Draco, you can't wear that here!" Hermione said between laughs.

"And why not?" He huffed. Hermione calmed down enough to explain.

"This is Missouri. Not only that, but it's Southeast Missouri. A.K.A. Hickville, U.S.A." She grinned. "They actually get a whole week off from school just for Hunting Season in every town surrounding this one! You aren't going to find anyone but lawyers and preachers in suits around here."

"Well, what do they wear." Hermione grinned at Ginny.

"Hold on, I'll go see if Marie has some clothes that would allow you to fit in better." She left the room.

"Hey, Marie?" Hermione said coming into her Aunts bedroom, since it was open. "Um, Draco needs some clothes that would help him fit in around here. We really don't need the extra attention. You wouldn't happen to have any Red-neck clothes for him would you?"

"Hermione, we don't all dress like red-necks around here." She frowned.

"I know, I just can't resist the thought of filthy stinkin rich Draco Malfoy in red-neck clothes." She laughed. "Oooh, I want pictures too! Tell me you have a camera!" She pleaded.

"Yes, I have a camera." She paused. "He's rich?" Hermione nodded vigorously.

"Yes, and he's rubbed my face in it every day for seven years. His dad even bought his way onto the quidditch team. Well, at first, he did get better as he got older." Hermione giggled.

"I think I can find some of Paul's old clothes from back when we lived together." Marie smirked impishly. "And he was quite a red-neck. I'll bring the clothes to your room when I find them." Hermione nodded and went back to the bedroom, where Draco was glaring at Ginny who was giggling.

"Tell her I'm not a ponce!" Hermione grinned and kissed his cheek.

"Well, I don't think you're a ponce. A pansy maybe, but..." He grabbed her and tackled her to the bed with a roar. He tickled her mercilessly untill Marie cleared her throat.

"Draco, here's some clothes that will help you fit right in." She grinned.

He went to the bathroom and got changed.

He came out a few minutes later with a very deep scowl on his face.

He was wearing a ripped baggy bluejeans and a green and grey plaid shirt with the sleeves ripped off. The shirt was buttoned up all the way.

"I look like a hobo." The girls laughed. "Hey, how come you guys don't look like trash?"

Marie sat up and smiled at him sweetly.

"Well, the females around here actually realize that there is a fashion world out there, while the males all have their heads up the deer's ass trying to find the biggest Buck."

"Biggest Buck?" Draco asked confused.

"Yeah, you know, all the guys around here have big heads so they have to find big deer so their heads will fit." Marie couldn't help it now, she joined the girls, who hadn't even stopped laughing.

"You're serious?" Draco asked trying to be heard over their laughter.

"Metephoricallly, yes." Marie said snapping a picture.

"I think you are all nuts!" Draco cried throwing up his hands.

Hermione came up to him and unbuttoned about four buttons on the shirt, leaving his chest exposed.

"I think you look kinda hot, in a rugged way." She said and kissed him.

Fifteen minutes later, Draco was on his first car-ride. He was gipping Hermione's hand in one hand, and the door handle in the other as Marie flew around the curves.

Living on the road all her life, she could drive it blindfolded, so she could go at higher speeds than most. Heck, she could even put on makeup while she drove it.

"Marie, I think you're scaring him. I don't know why though. He flies faster on his broom, doing all those flips and stuff." Hermione said trying to wrench her hand free.

Marie slowed down to the slow speed limit when she reached town. Well, it was slow compared to what she had been doing.

Draco's grip loosened as they came into the straight stretch of road that ran through the town. That and he didn't have to hang on for dear life at these speeds.

He looked around. There were trees everywhere in town. It was like they'd built houses and business in the middle of a park. He found that he actually liked it. He past a building with a really big yellow M on a pole.

"What's that place?" He asked.

"That's a McDonalds. It's a fast-food resturant." Marie said. She started pointing out what each building was as they passed. They got to the other side of town within Fifteen minutes. She dropped the bills off in the post office slot.

"What are you doing? Does that take the mail down to the owlery?" Draco asked. "I don't think owls like to be underground." The girls laughed and explained the mailing system of the muggle world.

They were at a stoplight when another car pulled up beside them. Draco was looking at the car and noticed a little boy in the back seat. He smiled at him. The kid, in turn, made deer antlers on his head with his hands, crossed his eyes, and stuck out his tongue at him.

Draco's eyes went wide and his head jerked back in shock. Hermione laughed as she looked to see why he'd jerked. She made a funny face back at the kid who grinned at her.

The cars began to move again and Draco turned to her.

"Why didn't his dad hit him for making that face?"

"One, his dad probably couldn't see him. And Two, not every dad hits their kids. And Three, there are no stuffy manners here. Everyone is laid back, they joke and laugh and have fun. Even the adults." Hermione said with a smile.

"No manners?" He protested.

"There's the please and thankyou manners, just general politeness, but there's no properly set tables or formal bowing and stuff." She grinned at him and pulled forhead to hers. "Draco, while you're here, just take off your tie." She kissed him sweetly.

They pulled into a big parkinglot.

Draco looked up at the big sign on the building that said 'Wal-Mart'. He didn't say anything as the girls led him into the big building. He looked up at a telly just inside the doors and saw all four of them walk in on it. He opened his eyes wide, but didn't say a word.

"I'm gonna take Draco to look at some clothes." Hermione said.

"Okay, I'll meet you right over there in twenty minutes. Get what you need." She said and left the teens to go to the food aisles.

They browsed the clothes and picked out what the red necks would call preppy clothes, for him.

Twenty minutes later they met with Marie and went to the checkout. Draco watched as the conveyor belt pulled the groceries to the checker.

He sighed.

This was all so weird to him.

Draco helped her load the groceries into Marie's car and they left.

She pulled up into the McDonalds parking lot and they went through the drive through.

Marie ordered a Big Mac with fries and a coke for Draco since he wasn't sure what he'd like. Hermione had a fish sandwich and Ginny had Chicken Nuggets.

They returned to Maries house and ate.

"This is brilliant!" Draco said stuffing his mouth with food. The girls smiled.

"Keep eating like that and you're going to give my brother a run for his money in the pig eating contest." Ginny smirked. He frowned and slowed down.

After lunch Marie showed them her tv and playstation. She had a lot of free time on her hands being single. She taught them how to play 'Final Fantasy X'. Then she went outside to do something. (It is only March so I'm not sure what she was doing, I just wanted her out of the house.)

Draco picked up on it quickly and wouldn't let the girls have a turn.

They finally stormed off into the bedroom, slamming the door.

"God, he can be such a prick sometimes." Hermione said.

"Hey, Mione? You know how he was teasing me last night in bed?" Ginny grinned wickedly.

"Yeah." Hermione looked at her curiously.

"I bet we can make him lose interest in the game real fast." She raised an eyebrow as her smirk widened.

Draco was playing the game in the living room.

It was amazing! He could control these tiny people on the telly. Make them fight monsters and stuff. They could even do magic!

He thought he heard what sounded like a moan. He paused the game and listened for it again.

He was about to unpause it when he heard Ginny's voice moaning what sounded like 'Oh, God, Mione!'. He raised his eyebrows and listened for more. A few seconds later he heard more sounds. He knew those sounds! Hermione made them when she was being pleasured by him.

He jumped up and flew to the bedroom, quietly opening the door. Ginny straddling was straddling Hermione who was laying flat. He couldn't tell what they were doing cause Ginny was blocking the view. He heard Hermione moan again and he smirked.

"Is this a private party? Or can I join?" He smirked leaning up against the door frame.

Ginny turned around.

"Of course you can, come on, you can take my place!" She said cheerfully then laid down on her stomach beside Hermione who he could now tell was also laying on her front.

"Come on, you said you wanted to join, now get to rubbing!" Ginny said.

"And keep it clean! Those hands better not touch anything they shouldn't!" Hermione said smirking up at him.

He groaned as he realized he had just been tricked into giving the girls a back massage.

He climbed up onto the bed between them on his knees and smirked as a loud 'THWACK' sounded with two simultaneous screams following as he smacked their asses.

"Draco, I'm going to kill you!" Ginny screamed at him.

He shot off of the bed and raced out of the room as the two girls chased after him.

He pulled open the front door and ran out into the yard, with the two girls close on his heels.

Marie was walking up the sidewalk and was almost knocked over as Draco shot behind her and grabbed her shoulders using her as a shield.

"Help me, they're after me!" He panted. The girls tried to get around her. Hermione stopped.

"Aunt Marie, he spanked both of us at the same time!" She said.

"Oh, well, in that case..." Marie said and moved aside.

Draco's eyes got big and he turned around and took off with the girls in hot pursuit.

He ran down the old dirt road that was behind Maries house. It used to be the old driveway before she made one in the front that led the opposite direction.

He ran about an eighth of a mile before he came to a pond beside the road. He ran to the other side of the pond and froze as he realized that Ginny had gone around it to the other side. He turned around to backtrack and ran into Hermione.

She grinned at him as Ginny came up behind him.

"Now, sweetheart...you don't want to..." He didn't get to finish his sentence as the girls shoved him into the water.

He came up spluttering and glared at the two laughing girls.

"This water's freezing!" He said with his teeth chattering.

He climbed out and chased after the two girls who were already halfway back to the house.

He made it back to the house to find the two girls seated and playing HIS game and smirking triumphantly at him. He scowled at them and dripped all the way to the bathroom to take a hot shower.

That night the three teens climbed into bed, both girls cuddling up to Draco who gave them each a soft kiss on the tops of their heads before they all drifted off to sleep.

TBC...

AN: This is my favorite chapter cause for starters I get to make fun of my red-neck relatives. Deer season is like a religion around here. It's sad. Poor Bambi!


	15. Chapter 15

How To Correctly Break Rules

By NefariousImp

AN: Thanks for the word 'gimpy' Ash!

Chapter Fifteen: Is That a Ferret in Your Pocket...

Marie took the three teens to the bowling alley on their fourth night.

Ginny and Hermione loved it, but Draco decided it was a dumb game when he couldn't hit any pins.

The evening ended when Draco dropped the ball mid-swing and it rolled across his toe. The girls were laughing at him as he hopped around holding his foot and cursing.

They helped him to the car and then into the house.

He got mad when Hermione called him 'Gimpy' as she put the ice on his foot while he was sitting on the couch.

"My foot is broken here and you're making fun of me!" He huffed. She kissed his forehead as he crossed his arms and pouted.

"Of course I am Sweetie, Oh, and Draco?" She said as she opened the door to the bedroom. He looked up at her. "Try and remember which foot is hurt tomorrow."

She squealed and shut the door with a giggle as a pillow hit where her head had been a moment before.

The Seventh night Marie and Ginny stayed home and Hermione and Draco went to the movies.

Hermione had gotten her drivers liciense that summer, whether it worked in America I don't know, but they were going anyway.

They missed the opening credits of the movie cause they spent too much time in the parking lot doing what they had been denied all week long.

They watched Pirates of The Carribean and Draco had become facinated with Jack Sparrow, excuse me, Captain Jack Sparrow.

"It's amazing!" Draco said as they got back to the car. "Muggles have no magic but in alot of ways they are more advanced than wizards!"

"Well, we've had to adapt. No magic means we had to use our wits and brains, not just spells that we learn. I mean heck, we've even been to the moon!"

"What?" Draco looked shocked as he stood by the car.

"The moon. We've had men walking on the moon." he looked at her with wide eyes. "You really didn't know?"

"No. It's so far away and so small." He said looking up at the bright full moon. Suddenly, he pulled Hermione down as something flew at their heads.

"What was that?" Hermione schreeched.

They looked up as a big black Eagle Owl landed on the roof of the car and schreeched at them. It didn't have a letter or anything.

Draco looked up in fear.

"They've found us! Hurry, Hermione, get in the car!" They scrambled into the car and pulled away, the large birds talons scraping the hood as it slid off the car.

They drove away as fast as they could.

"We should just go back to Hogwarts and leave Ginny here, she'll be safe here." Hermione said.

"No, my dad will trace us here and then find out exactly where we've been staying. He'll find out that Marie is your aunt. They'll both be in danger. We have to take them with us!"

"How did they find us?" Hermione asked.

"That's my dad's owl. I can't believe I forgot about him. He can magically find me anywhere. And my dad always knows where he is. That's why it took him so long, the bird had to fly over the damn ocean." He said as she whipped around the curves. "No wonder the bloody bird's so pissed off."

"We have just enough time to get to Marie's and maybe grab our stuff, and use the portkeys back to Hogwarts before he gets here cause he'll have to use a portkey to cross the ocean and then apparate to where we are. It'll be close. We'll be lucky if we can leave before he gets here."

"I hope he apparates in front of the car!" Hermione said tersely.

"You know what? I do too." Draco said.

"Draco, the jigs up, why don't you go ahead and apparate to the house and get everything ready so we can just leave when I get there?" Hermione said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, hurry, they need to be warned at least." She said. He nodded and pulled out his wand for the first time in a week. He kissed her cheek and apparated with a pop.

By the time that she pulled up Draco, Ginny, Marie, and her little Yorkie; Sadie were standing in the driveway with their trunks already shrunk and put in their pockets.

Hermione got out of the car and ran to them, grabbing Marie and Sadie in a very firm hug.

"Stargate!" She yelled and all five of them disappeared.

They appeared a few seconds later on the floor of the Head Common Room at Hogwarts.

The room was empty.

They all breathed a sigh of relief.

Hermione pulled out her wand and started writing the words 'We've been discovered' in the air.

Within five minutes Dumbledore, Snape, Harry, and Ron were piling into the room. They stopped short just inside the door as Harry and Ron burst out laughing. Dumbledore was chuckling and Snape looked like he was holding back a laugh so hard he looked constipated.

"What the heck are you laughing at?" Draco said.

"You look like a..." Ron started. Draco looked down and realized he was wearing the outfit he had worn the first day, his other things had been in the wash.

"Would you shut the bloody hell up, we are all in big trouble!" He growled and magically changed his clothes to his normal attire. The laughs died down.

"We've been found. My father sent his Eagle Owl out to find me. No note was with it. It was purely a find me so he can come and kill me kind of thing. What are we gonna do? Our last ace has been used up."

"Not necessarily. The pocket aurors idea might work, only problem is the Ministry refuses to shrink their aurors cause if the person carrying them was hit with the killing curse then it would instantly kill all of the aurors in thier pockets. Wiping out the Aurors en mass with one blow. It could devestate their numbers." Harry said.

"Well, I didn't want to sit on the sidelines anyway." Hermione said.

"Me either." Ginny grinned linking arms with her. Draco grinned and linked his with Hermione's.

"Well, it looks like it's all of us. Personally, I never wanted to run anyway."

"Oh, please! It was your idea!" Hermione said elbowing him. "I say we surprise them. They aren't expecting an attack, especially right now. Let's give them a little surprise."

"Now?" Ron said. "Like right now, this very minute?"

"Why not?" Harry said. "I'm in if you guys are."

"I guess I'm in." Ron said in defeat. "So, how are we gonna do this."

"I'm being summoned." Snape said suddenly, rubbing his left arm. "And I'd wager it would have to do with looking out for the three of you. So, do I go alone, then come back or shall you all shrink and go into my pockets while I meet with the Dark Lord?"

"I say we do the shrink and go." Harry said. "It's our best chance for surprise."

"I wish I could go and help you, but I must stay and protect the school. If you fall, there will be no one to protect the students." Dumbledore said pulling them into hugs. "Either way, it has been my honor to know and teach the five of you."

Hermione and Ginny hugged Marie good-bye and Draco, kissed her cheek.

Marie wasn't quite sure what was going on, but she knew it was serious and that she wouldn't be able to talk them out of it. So, she stayed quiet.

One by one, the five teens shrank theirselves. Snape carefully picked them up and stuck them all into the same pockect on the inside of his robes so they could get out of the pocket without detection. He walked swiftly to the edge of the forbidden forest and apparated away.

Seconds later, Snape appeared before the Voldemort.

"You called my Lord?" He said bowing low to the ground. He could feel the five teens climbing out of his pocket and standing by his feet under his robes.

"I have recieved word from Lucius that his son fled from where he was hiding in Muggle-America. We believe that he will come back to Hogwarts now that he knows there is nowhere to run. When they return you are to kill all of them. Including Dumbledore and Potter." Snape glanced over to Lucius who was standing nearby.

"Even young Mr. Malfoy, My Lord?"

"Bring him to me and I'll kill him or kill him yourself, it makes no difference to me." Lucius said.

Meanwhile, underneath Snapes robes the five had climbed down and were standing by Snapes feet.

Hermione put a hand on Draco's shoulder as he heard what his father had said about him.

They all nodded to one another and stood in a straight line facing voldemort under the robes. They cast the engorgio's at the same time as they came out from under the robe.

All five grew to their full size and pointed thier wands at Voldemort, who was looking very shocked for probably the first time in his existence. The two on the ends, Ron and Draco had their wands pointed to the Deatheaters on the sides of them and Snape had turned and was protecting the rear. Draco's was pointing directly at his father.

"Well, I must say this is a very big surprise. I underestimated you children." Voldemort was saying.

Draco was glaring at his father, who stood smirking at him, with confidence that his son wouldn't kill him.

Draco smirked back at him.

"I have only one thing to say to you father."

"And what would that be?" Lucius asked.

With icy-grey eyes Draco said loudly "Ifrit's Hellfire!" Lucius looked confused for a second but his eyes locked on the glowing amulet on Draco's chest.

Suddenly a Chinese Fireball Dragon emerged from it. Lucius had to back up several spaces. The dragon wasn't as big as a normal dragon but it was still about eight feet long.

Draco heard gasps from all of the Death Eaters, he turned his head to see four other dragons in front of the others.

The dragon's all roared and soared into the air together. They began to circle one another like a mass of writhing snakes until with a flash of golden light they merged into one large dragon. It had Black and silver scales, Purple pearlesant eyes, Copper colored horns and Black spikes all along it's back and tail. It was a mixture of all of their dragons.

"How did that happen?" Ginny asked, everyone, even Voldemort was looking up at the Dragon.

"Our blood!" Hermione gasped. "The bond! When we merged our blood then it merged our Dragons! Which means... We can all control it." She grinned and cupped her hand around her mouth to yell at it. "ATTACK ALL WHO HAVE THE DARK MARK ON THEIR ARMS EXCEPT THIS ONE!" She said pointing at Snape.

"Are you sure that will work?" Snape asked nervously.

"Only one way to find out." She said and covered her ears as the Dragon roared loudly, before swooping down and taking out five Death Eaters in one hit. It circled around and was heading straight for Lucius. Draco just stood and watched as the Dragon let out a breath of flame that consumed the man who was his father. Draco turned his head and faced Voldemort who was looking concerned as his Death Eaters were being destroyed one by one.

The five teens started to separate from each other leaving Harry standing in front of Vodemort.

Hermione pointed her wand at Harry, to Voldemorts continued surprise and shouted out the killing curse. However, instead of killing him a large green dome formed over Harry.

"For the last seven years I've been terrified of you." Harry said looking into Voldemorts eyes. His scar was burning with the close proximity to him. "Everyone I know has been terrified of you. Even your followers. It ends here now. Me and you. There is no coming back." Harry took a step towards Voldemort.

Voldemort had finally had enough. He raised his wand and shouted 'Avada Kedavra!'. The shield flashed it's brilliant green for a second and Harry smiled at him and took another step. Voldemort was backed up against a wall of a crypt. He raised his wand to Apparate away but before he could, Harry had dove forward, crashing the shield into him.

Voldemort crumpled to the ground. He was dead.

Harry turned to the Dragon that was sitting patiently behind them on the ground that was littered with torn and charred bodies.

"I want you to find all of Voldemort and Tom Riddles Horcruxes and destroy them." The Dragon bowed, then crouched down and with a powerful thrust of his wings took off to the sky.

Hermione ended the spell on Harry and the dome shimmered away.

"Are you sure he can find them?" Ron asked.

"He's a spirit, he does what he is told. He will not come back until they are all destroyed. If he doesn't find them he will wait until one of them is activated. But either way they will all be destroyed eventually."

They all Apparated outside the gates of Hogwarts and went inside to the Head's Common Room.

Dumbledore and Marie were dozing on the couches.

"Hey, you Ol' Coot!" Draco yelled waking them up. Dumbledore's eyes cleared of sleep and resumed their normal twinkle.

"I assume that we were victorious?"

"Yep, Hermione said sitting down by her aunt and pulling Draco down beside her and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Well, I believe this is cause for both celebration and mourning." Dumbldore said sadly.

"Why mourning?" Harry asked.

"Because, one week from today you will have a new Headmaster for a day."

TBC... Epilogue coming tomorrow!

AN: Don't miss the Epilogue, I have it all planned out. Remember Hermione's payback for being made a window washer? Not to mention the new headmaster. Hee Hee. Don't forget to review. Sorry if the ending sucked i'm not much for epic battles. Did my best.


	16. Chapter 16

How To Correctly Break Rules

By NefariousImp

AN: This is the end.

Chapter Sixteen: Epilogue

The next morning the five teens slept in, it had been a very long night. They woke up just in time for lunch.

They separated, as they had all slept in the Head's Common room last night, and went to their own rooms to get dressed.

Somehow, they all managed to be dressed and outside the Great Hall at the same time.

Ron opened the door and they walked in.

Dumbledore stood up from the head table. He gestured for the five of them to come to stand in front of the Head table. Casting a Sonaras charm he started.

"Last night these five students and Professor Snape, who has been undercover as a Death Eater, defeated an evil that we had long-time feared. They snuck away in the middle of the night to give a surprise attack on Voldemort. They defeated him and all of the Death Eaters. We have these five to thank. All I have to say, Children, is 'We are Free'."

The students in the Great Hall stared at their Headmaster and the five of them in shock and silence.

"Really?" One Ravenclaw asked timidly. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Yeah, really, ya Dolt." Draco scowled at him. "Would we be up here looking like idiots if it wasn't true?"

"Ah, there's the Draco we've been missing." Ron said sarcastically. The room erupted in laughter.

"Was wondering when he would show up." Harry grinned at Draco.

Hermione pulled Draco into a kiss.

As she released his lips he grinned and turned his head. "Oh, and by the way, the 'Plan' to make Hermione a conquest and then dump her was Ron's idea. We've actually been together since the second week of school!" The room sounded like one large gasp.

Pansy stood up and screeched and ran out of the great hall.

"Today, all classes are canceled." Dumbledore said. "Today we are celebrating the Defeat of Voldemort. And now, The Feast!" The tables were filled with food and the students started eating.

Draco noticed several of the Slytherins were quiet and weren't eating. He went over to the table.

"I'm sorry. I know a lot of your Fathers were killed last night in the War." Draco said. Several eyes looked up at him. Some were filled with anger, and some were filled with tears as they hadn't known about their parents deaths until Dumbledores speech. The anger faded slightly from some of the eyes as Draco whispered, "Mine was as well."

"Who killed my father?" Blaise asked with anger in his dark eyes. "Was it you?"

"No, all of the Death Eaters were killed by a Dragon. Harry killed Voldemort."

"Oh, give over, at least don't lie to us." Blaise said angrily. "If you're man enough to kill them, at least admit it."

"I'm telling you the truth."

"And where is this so called Dragon?"

"He's out finding the last of the Horcruxes."

"What the hell are those? Stop lying!" Blaise stood up and shouted. The Great Hall went silent.

"He's not." Harry said as the other four came up beside him.

"Really? Prove it, where is this 'Dragon'?"

"Ifrit's Hellfire." Harry smiled. Blaise stared at him.

"That's proving it?"

"Just wait for it." Blaise glared at him.

A loud roar shook the Great Hall. All of the students looked up to see something big fly past the windows the owls use to deliver the mail.

Everyone jumped up and ran out of the Great Hall and out of The castle gathering in a large group on the grass.

The Dragon soared around in a circle before landing before his five masters.

"Hello, Ifrit." Harry said. The Dragon bowed low.

Harry came up and patted Ifrit's snout.

"Have you found all of the Horcruxes yet?" Harry asked looking into the Dragons eye.

Harry uses his newfound Legilimency (that the author forgot to use in the war) to see Ifrit's thoughts and memories.

He saw Ifrit destroying seven Horcruxes.

"Is that all of them?" The Dragon dipped his head in affirmation. "Well, then I thank you. We all thank you." The other four came up and slid their hands over the Dragons scales.

"Ifrit, you are dismissed." Hermione said. The dragon crouched down to the ground as the five teens stood back, and lifted off, flapping his great leathery wings. He flew straight up about sixty feet and started to glow gold. The one dragon separated into the five individual dragons. They flew as one towards their individual amulets and disappeared as they touched them.

Draco looked at Blaise. The dark haired boy sighed and nodded in resignation before walking away.

Seven days later...

"Goodmorning, students. We had some help in the war from some very unlikely places." Dumbledore said at Breakfast one Morning. "Nearly Headless Nick helped us test out a spell that in the end was the cause of Voldemort's demise. Give Nickalas a round of applause." The students all applauded. "And our other helper was our resident Poltergeist; Peeves. In order to recieve his help, however, he asked for something in return. From this exact time to this time tomorrow, you will be under new leadership. So, with a very heavy heart, I'd like to present to you, Your temporary Headmaster: Peeves."

Peeves popped into sight in Headmaster robes and the weird pointy Wizard's hat. It even had the white stars on it.

Dumbledore moved out of his chair and Peeves took his seat. With a wave of his hand Peeves filled the tables.

"I have an announcement before you start eating. There will be no classes today, all rules are removed, except those which cause serious harm unless followed. And no punishments unless given by me. If someone has a complaint you are to bring it to me immediatly. My ruling is final. However, the forbidden woods are still forbidden. And fighting and dueling are still not allowed.

"Also, this afternoon after lunch, we will be having a Water Balloon War on the Quidditch pitch. Now, Rub-a-dub-dub, enjoy your grub!" Everyone was too shocked to eat.

'No Rules?' Hermione thought. 'That's madness! However he has done nothing that isn't within a Headmaster's power. And he has left the important rules.'

"Stop it!" Draco said beside her.

"Stop what?" She huffed.

"Stop being such a good-two-shoes and enjoy the day. I bet you'd have fun in the Water War." He smirked. He leaned in close and whispered in her ear, "Besides, no rules means we can be naughty all we want." He licked her ear with the tip of his tongue.

Hermione threw down her fork and dragged Draco from the Great Hall.

They didn't make it to their room, which they realized was a good thing afterwards since Marie was still visiting. Draco dragged her into an alcove and proceeded to ravish her without fully removing any of their clothes.

They were had just finished when they heard a chuckle. They looked up to see Snape smirking at them before continuing on his way.

'He is soooo going to get it.' Hermione fumed to herself as they fixed their clothes.

The Water fight was more epic than the war with Voldemort. Which was strangely a good thing.

Peeves was the General for the Females, since he wanted to be on Ginny's side, and he declared Snape as the General for the Males, much to his utter digust.

Ginny and Hermione faced off agaist Harry, Ron, and Draco.

Peeves declared that the first team to use all of their five thousand water balloons on the other team was the winner. No magic was allowed. Any cheating by popping the balloons without firing them at a opposite sex target was prohibited and another fifty balloons would be added to stack per misused balloon. And the cheater would be ejected from the war, leaving them double penalized.

Draco got kicked out of the game when he put two water balloons down his shirt, declaring himself a girl, and started chucking water balloons at Harry and Ron.

They battled until dark, with the girls team winning when all but about ten boys were left with more balloons than they started out with due to all the cheating.

Even Dumbledore had paticipated in the fight and looked like a strange kid, with his twinkling eyes and soggy beard.

And Even Snape had been caught laughing a time or two.

The tired, saturated warriors had eventually gone in and dried off in time to all be seated for Supper in the Great Hall.

All of the students stayed up late as there was no curfew.

The next morning the bleary-eyed students dragged theirselves to the Great Hall for Breakfast where Peeves stood up.

"These past twenty-four hours have been the most fun I've had in hundreds of years. I thank all of you for not breaking the few rules I've set. Not a single student was injured. I now, relenquish my role as Temporary Headmaster." He said and moved out of the Headmaster seat.

Dumbledore took his position and cast the Sonarus charm on himself.

"I have decided that every year from now on, on April first, Hogwarts will have Peeves as our Temporary Headmaster and we will have a day of festivities and shananigans exactly like we've had these past twenty-four hours. Because I, for one, have thouroughly enjoyed myself." The Great Hall shook with cheering and applause. "You all may begin eating." He said and the food appeared once more.

Two days after Graduation...

"Is this really necessary, Miss. Granger?" Professor Snape said.

Hermione grinned as she held his hand and dragged the blind-folded and magically-made deaf Snape along. Draco, Harry, Ron, and Ginny were laughing hysterically as they stood behind them.

"Where are we, and why does everyone keep bumping into me!" Snape grumbled sourly.

Hermione just grinned and squeezed his hand as she pulled him forward a few more steps.

"And what's with all the stopping and starting?"

After about thirty minutes she finally pulled him forward and sat him down. She placed somthing acrossed his chest and into his lap. She strapped her self in, removed the spell so he could hear and tucked her wand away in a safe place.

"You can take off your blindfold now." Hermione grinned. He pulled it off at gaped at his surrounding and promptly started screaming bloody murder as the rollercoaster started up the track.

"Payback's a bitch!" She giggled as the rollercoaster flew down the steep incline.

THE END!

AN: The story is over. I might make a sequel about the war that Snape has probably declared on Hermione. If there's enough demand for it. You want it? Ya got to review. I'm better at the funny stuff than the lovin and fightin. If my sad epic battle between voldemort wasn't proof of that! I can't believe I forgot to use the Mind Reading Arts! Oh, and the part about Draco pretending to be a girl in the water war actually happened at camp when i was 17. My friend Chad did that. He actually looked alot like Draco except with dark brown hair and eyes. Yes, I asked him out! I'm not an idiot! Of course he already had a girlfriend. Who saw that coming?

Anyway, I want to thank all my reviewers. Starting with Ashley-Paige, Jess, Pottersgurl07, cemicool, Odi et amo., sasmith, Michelle Felton, mrs. stella malfoy, dracoshott28, iluv2dance, butterfly girl 123, dobbyfan18, Shelby Cobra Queen, DracozSlytherinPrincess, GraceMarionPotter, foehead1121, soccerhottie4, Amber, Mrs. St. John Allerdyce, glitteringsky, More Than You Can Handle, Jolie Ralph Lauren, Miracle-writer, alwaysthere2, prongs11175, Alexandra90, bloodyravenwolf, xridgegodessx, FirePrincessofSlytherin16, Ryoko of the Ink, gio, blondiexoxo, Keyda841, yuri chan, Nirvana-girl22, k, kimonoprincess, Feltonluver4eva, Kim, BiancaKat, Sassy-A, Riley Black, Smileymimi, blinkdedbyfalseemotions, .devioustricks., princess-emerelda, Weasley-Hater-Malfoy-Lover, gyrlfrend, megliz716, Logan's Princess, starrythestral, ThePranksterQueens, raven the black bender, laura-imaginative, and to all who will review this story in the future! Please review! Thank You for all the support and ideas. It's taken me two weeks and two days to finish this story.

Thank you, NefariousImp


	17. Sequel

Hi, 

This is NefariousImp. Just letting you know that the prologue for the sequel of How To Correctly Break Rules is out. The sequel is called 'Next Generation Rule Breakers'. I will finish them, but I have a lot going on at the moment, but never fear, they will be done. Thanks for the reviews for the first story and hope you like the second one as well. The prologue is kinda in 'fact form' where i just go through the list of all that's happened between the end of the first and the chapter one of the second story, but it get's better trust me.

Also, I would like to invite you to join or even browse a Hogwarts School and Community site, that I am a member of. I'm the Occlumency Teacher, feel free to join my class! It's a virtual Hogwarts, classes, games, even a Knockturn Alley and such. The site is called the Final Prophecy. We earn House points and I'm in Gryffindor. In the Sorting Hat, you are asked a question: Who told you about Final Prophecy? Put NefariousImp. I get 25 points for the Referal! The site location is.

http://finalprophecy.

proboards50. 

com/index.cgi

Just add those three things together and you'll have the website.

please Review!

NefariousImp

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Return to Top


End file.
